


wherever you are

by wooschi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, BIG fat FLUFF, Boys Being Cute, Explicit Smut, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kinks, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, Online Relationship, Skyping, Sleepovers, Smut, Texting, chinese honorifics, dog cafes, oh yes the good stuff, softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 26,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooschi/pseuds/wooschi
Summary: it began when username junhui_96 spammed xu_minghao's photos with likes.





	1. epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a short china line fan fiction. it's not going to be a texting au, like, not entirely.  
> the first chapter is the epilogue, and you can definitely see there will be angst and not just cute online boyfriends.
> 
> next chapter will be posted later today.

_xu_minghao is typing..._

**Four (4) New Messages from xu_minghao!**

xu_minghao: babe?

xu_minghao: please answer me, i'm sorry

xu_minghao: i really am. please. i fucked up, i can't deny that

xu_minghao: i can't change what i've done but just know that i regret it. please respond, i'm sorry

_junhui_96 has blocked user xu_minghao_


	2. 2am internet stalking gets you places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> user xu_minghao had 86 posts, all of them were photos of him looking like an actual model.

junhui was never interested in online 'idols', per say. he genuinely saw no point in the popular people of the internet, the only thing they were good at was promoting companies.

until junhui signed up for a western website at 2am and saw an asian man trending #3. but why he was trending was for a different reason.

his page wasn't filled with him holding odd objects or fitness pills, but rather because of his expensive taste in clothing and handsome face. junhui was drawn to him.

user xu_minghao had 86 posts, all of them were photos of him looking like an actual model. he had 153k followers and a huge fan base if the thousands of comments and likes were anything to say that they were all loyal. he was all sharp angles and name brand clothing.

junhui immediately clicked the follow button.

but that wasn't enough.

he scrolled through all 86 photos, liking a huge amount of them. it was pretty shameless of him, but him liking men was no secret to anyone who knew junhui, liking a few of a beautiful male models' photos won't be odd if anyone in his town found out.

junhui read some of the comments on photos that were amazingly eye catching. he couldn't read english, so he skipped over a lot of those comments (he didn't even know the models' name because it was also written in english).

until he found a comment in mandarin.

zhong87837: minghao! you're so handsome ლ(ٱ٥ٱლ)

junhui quirked an eyebrow.

minghao.

he went back to the photo and zoomed up on minghao's face. he truly was lovely and pleasant to look at, even if a majority of his photos were dark and grungy.

suddenly, junhui received a notification from the website.

he clicked it and was taken to private messaging. he nearly shot out of bed when he saw it was from xu_minghao himself.

xu_minghao: hey! thanks for the follow ^_^

of course the message was in english, junhui furrowed his eyebrows but did his best in attempt to read it even though his english was the worst. but he gave up after making no sense.

junhui_96: can you speak mandarin?

junhui asked in mandarin because hey, it was worth the try. he didn't have an english keyboard on his phone. he bit his lip, wondering if this was a lost cause and their language barrier will prevent them from communicating.

but minghao surprised him.

xu_minghao: yeah i can! i just thanked you for following me.

junhui_96: ah, it was no problem. you're very handsome.

xu_minghao: thank you!!! i just checked your profile and so are you, you should post more!

junhui felt himself nearly falling off his bed. he's only posted two photos, one of himself he's taken earlier that week, and another of him and his little brother. he was also certain he only had 4 followers because he made this account only one hour ago.

junhui_96: i just joined this website! and thank you, i'll get on on taking more pictures of myself!

xu_minghao: i look forward to seeing them :)

junhui_96:  （ ＴДＴ）

junhui was left on read but that was okay because he can't believe what just happened. especially when minghao only followed companies and other big online personalities.

did he always communicate with his followers? junhui found himself adoring him more.


	3. junhui gets to know minghao but also gets in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui_96: so you're a legitimate model?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :3  
> i like writing short fics, they're easier to handle and more fun i say
> 
> enjoi

junhui and minghao last exchanged conversation three days ago. junhui had been busy with the chinese student life but also taking a lot of pictures of himself.

he couldn't deny that he was inspired by minghao to take photos of himself that made him appear as if he was a model himself.

it was awkward at first, junhui made his little brother take pictures of him in his best clothes that didn't look like he was trying too hard (which he was), but he later found out that a timer was less awkward.

so far, junhui uploaded two pictures in the past three days, one of which had gotten 37 likes and gave him an extra 43 followers. it might've been the tags (i.e #chinesemodel #chineseboy #model) that drew them in and saw junhui's 'model' potential with his large eyes and beautifully sculpted jawline (yix371xiu's words, not his!)

but so far, there were no notices from minghao.

which was disappointing. but junhui was patient.

on the fourth day of trying not to stalk minghao yet again, or message him, he was surprised when a notification appeared on his phone.

**One (1) New Message from xu_minghao!**

junhui clicked the notification as fast as he could and was taken to private messaging yet again.

xu_minghao: i see you've posted!

junhui nearly tripped over his feet as he ran the rest of the way home from classes.

his brother was sitting on the living room floor when junhui passed, phone glued to his face as he escaped into his bedroom and dropped his bag, falling onto his bed.

xu_minghao liked your photo

xu_minghao liked your photo

junhui almost dropped his phone as he grinned pathetically.

junhui_96: yeah i was a bit inspired

xu_minghao: they're really great. i could tell you're attracting people by your new clan of followers!

junhui_96: that was a bit unexpected

junhui_96: but i love the attention

xu_minghao: it is nice to hear compliments, it really boosts your confidence

junhui_96: uh huh totally, why have i only found this website this week

xu_minghao: i know how you feel! i was surprised when people started following me by the hundreds!

xu_minghao: my friends said i was famous but i'm really not. i just wear expensive clothes and my friends take candid shots on me hahaha

junhui_96: you're kind of famous! i see all the girls in your comments sending hearts, sometimes i see the same girls on other posts

xu_minghao: ah really

xu_minghao: but enough about me

xu_minghao: you live in china i presume?

junhui_96: yeah i do! where do you live?

xu_minghao: america. in los angeles

junhui looked at his time. it was 6pm, which meant it was approximately 3am where minghao was. junhui wondered why he was awake so late, but then again he couldn't be the one to judge when he stays up late himself.

junhui_96: wow the timezone is 15 hours

xu_minghao: i know, it's crazy

xu_minghao: but i do have family in china and i go there during major holidays

xu_minghao: i'm the only one in my family who moved to america

xu_minghao: i came for university in new york for dance but i dropped out and moved to la

junhui frowns a bit. his mom definitely wouldn't let him drop university. he wonders if minghao's mom had trouble accepting that or didn't care what he did with his life.

junhui was a bit envious.

junhui_96: wow i can't imagine doing that myself

xu_minghao: my parents are fine with it

xu_minghao: i have a lot of friends and i get paid enough from posting photos of myself modelling for brands to survive

ah. junhui understood. so minghao was kind of a promoter, he modelled in high end clothes and got paid for that. it made junhui a bit on edge but there wasn't anything he could do but stop being salty towards internet promoters.

junhui_96: so you're a legitimate model?

xu_minghao: not exactly. i don't have a real modelling contract

xu_minghao: nor do i model in fashion shows

junhui_96: just on the internet?

xu_minghao: yeah! i think it's better because you get your own creative input and craft your own style

junhui_96: i never thought of it that way

xu_minghao: ah. well now you know the secret of internet promoters

xu_minghao: anyway. how old are you?

junhui_96: i just turned 21 in june, what about you?

xu_minghao: 19! but my birthday is in november

junhui was about to type a reply when he heard his mother call his name.

"junhui!"

junhui dropped his phone and pushed himself off of his bed, straightening his crinkled university uniform as he opened his door quite hesitantly.

"yeah?" he called as he walked into the kitchen where his mother was making dinner. she wore an apron and her hair in a ponytail. junhui avoided her eyes when she turned around.

"i got a letter from your university. they said your grades have been below average. care to explain?"

his mother looked venomous and junhui knew he messed up. he became nervous.

"actually, i have no explanation," junhui confessed. "i guess i slacked a bit and didn't watch how badly it effected my grade."

"okay. but your punishment is no usage of the computer only for schoolwork," his mother scowled. junhui nodded. "also your phone. you'll get it back next week, and i hope your grades will get better in that time because if not, your phone is mine. permanently."


	4. s-skype?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xu_minghao: great. it's settled. my skype is 97xu_ming_hao
> 
> xu_minghao: i look forward to be added by you very soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated!

junhui knew how to get around. after his mother confiscated his phone, he begged his little brother to let him borrow his. why would a 14 year old be allowed to have a phone when junhui only got his after graduating high school?

not fair.

his brother was also a little brat who made junhui do a lot of stuff for him such as clean up his bedroom and do his chores before handing over his phone quite easily. junhui was only desperate because he left minghao on read.

so by 10pm, he had his brothers phone and escaped back into his bedroom. thankfully it was friday so junhui didn't have classes tomorrow so he could stay up as late as he could.

until he remembered the timezone.

junhui frowned. it had to be at least 7am in los angeles, meaning minghao is definitely asleep by now.

still. he logged into his account, seeing a private message notification but also several notifications of new followers, likes, and even comments. minghao was his first priority at the moment. so he clicked the message.

**Three (3) New Messages from xu_minghao!**

xu_minghao: hello...? are u alive

xu_minghao: i can't believe you've done this ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽

xu_minghao: i'm the one who's supposed to leave you on read!

junhui felt himself giggling stupidly.

god. he was really pathetic.

junhui_96: sorry minghao. my mother confiscated my phone mid-conversation because i was slacking in my classes. i'm using my brother's phone.

junhui knew he wouldn't get a reply so he exited off the private messaging section and checked his other notifications.

he was surprised.

apparently minghao's followers are so loyal in the most creepy way ever that they tracked down his likes and found him (junhui).

he had 100 new followers and several new likes and comments on his photos. he couldn't read some comments because they were written in english, but a majority were chinese and he grinned at the compliments he received.

who knew getting noticed by a internet personality (minghao) would get you even more noticed by their followers?

a notification popped up and he was about to swipe it away until he saw what it said.

_xu_minghao is typing..._

junhui nearly accidentally deleted a photo after almost dropping the phone when he received a message from minghao.

xu_minghao: fine. i forgive you

xu_minghao: only because you're cute

junhui felt his heart flutter. god. who knew boys had that power to make your heart flutter through words on a phone screen?

junhui_96: ( ˘ ³˘)♥

junhui_96: thanks i appreciate it

junhui doesn't know what made him confident on screen when right now he was about to melt into a puddle of nothingness. but minghao seems to like it.

xu_minghao: hehehe

xu_minghao: [loveheart_cartoon.jpeg]

junhui lifts an eyebrow. are they flirting? he grins as he chokes down pathetic giggles, unsure how to respond but not wanting to break the mood.

junhui_96: i can't believe i started flirting and you're flirting back (இ﹏இ`｡)

xu_minghao: damn your good looks and cute personality got me hooked

xu_minghao: what can i do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

junhui_96: me

xu_minghao: i agree

junhui might be going a bit over the line, but he's glad minghao is going a long with it because he's only joking! even if it's filled extremely with sexual innuendos, he's joking!

xu_minghao: do you have skype

junhui freaks out internally. he does have a skype but he's only able to access it on the computer which has been temporarily confiscated for after school play. he bites his lip.

junhui_96: i do

xu_minghao: we should skype one day

 _one day_. phew. junhui doesn't have to commit burglary into his computer tonight. maybe he should move the computer into his bedroom. no one uses it because his little brother, for some reason, never has homework or uses it to study. his mother might not allow it but it was worth a shot to ask so he wouldn't have to be in the living room talking to minghao through the screen.

junhui_96: i also agree to this

xu_minghao: great. it's settled. my skype is 97xu_ming_hao

xu_minghao: i look forward to be added by you very soon


	5. we're... getting somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xu_minghao: excellent make sure to leave ur face in so i know it's real xoxoxo
> 
> junhui_96: shut up i'm not sending nudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter lengths will vary with every chapter. i'm not going to be consistient and i'll write how much i want to reveal for each chapter.

a week of focusing solely on classes (okay, not solely, but enough), junhui had raised his grade back to his 90 average and his mother had granted his phone back. junhui was pleased because then he could stop doing his little brother's chores just to talk to minghao.

speaking of minghao, things were still flowing quite casually but they did flirt here and there. minghao had yet to follow junhui, though, but that was okay because he understood minghao's image somewhat of only following high end brands and other online personalities.

junhui had also posted two more photos, which had gotten the same amount of attention as his last posts. of course, minghao had liked them and complimented him which made junhui squirm into a puddle.

but timezones were a thing. junhui's night was minghao's morning. the time they could talk was when junhui got off classes at 5pm, but it'll be 2am in la. minghao also worked. as a photographer, model, and a dancer. he had his own life as much as junhui had his own (though they were completely different) but since they first started talking almost two weeks ago, they made things work.

but as junhui held his phone in his hands, he opened the app and went straight to his messages. the only conversation junhui responds to was minghao's, the other messages he's received were from minghao's followers who were desperate to know what was going on between them. he was told by minghao to ignore them and so he did.

junhui_96: minghao!!!!

junhui didn't get a response straight away and he couldn't help but feel a bit upset. until he saw his favourite thing.

_xu_minghao is typing..._

xu_minghao: junhui!!!!!!!

junhui_96: i got my phone back

xu_minghao: that's great now you don't have to be shy about sending nudes

junhui became flustered. of course minghao and him had joked about sending nudes because they were boarder line Teenage Boys™ (junhui wasn't a teenager, but minghao was, and he was an _american_ teenager at that one) but he couldn't deny he felt like slapping himself every time they joked about it.

junhui_96: brb taking my clothes off

xu_minghao: excellent make sure to leave ur face in so i know it's real xoxoxo

junhui_96: shut up i'm not sending nudes

junhui_96: unless you do it first

xu_minghao: you know i would but uh

xu_minghao: i sprained my back :/

junhui_96: shut up

xu_minghao: rude

xu_minghao: download skype on your phone i can't wait any longer

xu_minghao: i want to talk to my bff for real

junhui_96: i don't think i can

xu_minghao: you have a smart phone right? all smart phones can download skype now because technology Improved, junhui

junhui_96: brb

junhui closed the app, his nerves striking up as he opened his app store. they have talked about skyping a few times and junhui always waved it off. he was quite shy if he was being honest, and he only just met minghao so he wasn't sure how skyping would go. it was also weird because junhui only saw minghao on the photos he's posted and now he wants to skype for real.

junhui was downloading the skype app when minghao messaged him. he clicked the notification and read his message.

xu_minghao: junhui!!! you've been gone for three minutes hurry up

junhui_96: i'm downloading the app, junhui

xu_minghao: oh really?!??!?!?!!?

xu_minghao: junhui this is exciting bro! i never want to skype anyone especially in a huge timezone unless they're completely worth it

junhui_96: thanks i never want to skype anyone period

xu_minghao: rude

xu_minghao:  (/□＼*)・゜

junhui_96: you're the only exception <3

xu_minghao: dude  (´ﾉω；`)

junhui successfully downloaded skype and he logged into his account. it was different than skype on the computer (which junhui lied to minghao about, he used to skype his friends back in korea before university kicked his ass), but when he finally logged in, he was quick to add minghao's skype that he had memorized.

xu_minghao: i just got the notif that you added me do you want to skype like right now

junhui_96: give me 5 mins

junhui changed out of his university uniform quick, changing into a plain black t shirt and sweat pants (he wasn't planning in showing his whole body anyway!!). he turns on his bedside lamp because it was too dark in his bedroom and he had to have good lighting to show that he was not only handsome on camera!!

exactly five minutes later (curse impatient minghao) as junhui was fixing his hair in his bedroom mirror, his phone was ringing. he jumped, immediately attacking the object as he fumbled around and answered the call.

his heart was beating rapidly.


	6. SKYPING XU MINGHAO?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there he was. the real xu minghao, made up of pixels through the phone, hair bright red, eyes crinkled happily, and a large grin on his face. all for junhui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated and will motivate me to continue! thanks!

junhui wasn't good at meeting new people. he had a few friends at school but they weren't necessarily the closest friends he had. he just sucked at communicating, okay? so he honestly did not expect himself to follow along with minghao's orders and skype him. it was nerve wracking.

junhui's nervous reflection in the screen of his phone as the call connected, he bit his lip and felt his hands shaking and heart racing.

he tried to remain calm in the last few milliseconds before the chat connected and junhui was met with a black screen but red hair at the bottom of the screen. he was shook because minghao _just dyed his hair red a few days ago_ and only posted one photo with it and _oh my god this is actually happening._

"junhui!!!" minghao practically screamed, his voice scratchy through junhui's speaker. his voice was a lot higher than junhui expected, also a lot cuter. minghao's screen jostled, then he pulled down his phone to show his entire face and junhui wanted to hang up from the excited nerves coursing through his body.

there he was. the real xu minghao, made up of pixels through the phone, hair bright red, eyes crinkled happily, and a large grin on his face. all for junhui. junhui couldn't help but notice how cuter the boy appeared to be when he wasn't posing for the camera.

junhui was stumped into nerves and couldn't respond, his face contorted in a nervous but excited grin.

"junhui!!!!!!!" minghao repeated, louder, and junhui was able to see how his name rolled off of minghao's tongue, how his eyes lit up when junhui fell into his sheets, unable to stop the nervous giggles.

"this is so awkward!!" junhui couldn't help but choke out. he probably looked horrible on the camera, his face red and the camera angle horrible overall, so there goes his plan to look equally attractive as he did in the photos he posted. minghao only laughed.

"yeah, but it's great! and let me just say: i'm glad you're not a catfish," minghao says and junhui quirks an eyebrow. "by that i mean, i'm glad you're not a fake person. there's too many fake identities out there, but i'm glad you're not one of them." he clarifies as junhui nods.

"but what if i am one?" it's a joke and minghao knows it, but what junhui doesn't know is how he got the confidence to not stutter over his words. minghao grins a pixelated smile.

"fuck off. you're not," minghao says, no venom behind his words. junhui nods yet again. "true. i'm not. but just say i was?"

"i probably would've hung up and blocked you on all the social media there is." minghao says.

"even weibo?"

"what's weibo?"

"are you sure you're chinese?"

minghao mutters something in english, something junhui can't understand, but he rolls his eyes rather fondly. junhui finds himself giggling, hiding his face in his pillows.

"okay, i'll make a weibo account just to block you on there, too." minghao jokes.

"no you won't. because i'm real." junhui strikes back, a pathetic grin on his face.

"wen junhui, you truly are something else." minghao says with an amazed sigh. he's still staring at junhui through the screen with excitement and happiness, none of it seeming to wear down as their conversations are completely pointless.

"and because of that, you love me," junhui teases. minghao laughs so junhui doesn't feel like a complete idiot for saying that. "hm. send nudes and i'll consider it."

"xu minghao!!!"

"sorry, i'm desperate," minghao teases and junhui flushes horribly. he's still taken back by minghao's bluntness, but then again minghao's lived in america for seven years so of course he'll have the american boy charm. "shut up, pervert." junhui retorts.

"ah, okay. how's the weather in china? you said you lived in beijing, right?" minghao asks and junhui is glad the topic is going somewhere domestic. he could do that. "it's fine. kind of cold and cloudy, but we can blame that on the smog." junhui jokes.

"shit, aye? i forgot how polluted it is over there," minghao says, eyes squinting as he thinks to himself and junhui has to stop himself from giggling. "i haven't been there in years despite my family living there."

"why not? why haven't you come to visit them?" junhui asks, curious at the revelation minghao has never told him. "i don't know, really. they prefer to visit me here in america and i'm fine with that. plus i think it's because i'm no longer going to be an angsty teen when november comes, so i'm trying to make the best of it."

junhui laughs at this.

"but i am visiting china in a few months for my parents' marriage vows renewal." minghao reveals. junhui's heart paces.

"define few."

"in may."

"that's next month."

"i know. hopefully we are still somewhat friends. i would love to meet you in person now that i know you are real."

junhui feels his stomach clench at this. is this actually happening? skyping alone made junhui extremely nervous but now he may have the chance to meet minghao in real life? there's no way. but minghao is staring at him, hopefully and expectantly.

"what if you get sick of me?" nice, junhui. now minghao knows how truly insecure you are.

"what? no way. i could definitely see us being friends for as long as time allows us," minghao promises. "you can't think like that when this is technically our first time propery communicating." junhui fights back. he doesn't know why he's arguing with minghao about being friends in the future, maybe because he wants to see if minghao will fight him back.

"junhui, stop. we are already friends, if you haven't figured that out!! if i was sick of you, i would've stopped talking to you long ago, believe me," minghao fights back and junhui is pleased. "okay, fine. but if we might actually meet in person, we have to video chat often because i'll proabbly faint from being so damn awkward so i just need to adjust to this, okay!??!" junhui practically screams and minghao laughs so hard his eyes turn into slits and junhui has never felt so amazed.

"that can be arranged. also, can i take a few screenshots?" minghao asks, changing the topic once again. junhui laughs before he agrees, making sure to strike a pose as he hears minghao's screencaps echo through the phone call. junhui takes two screenshots of his own just because minghao is, and he's probably going to look at them for hours tonight to convince himself that this actually happened and it wasn't a hallucination.

an hour into the call, junhui's nerves eventually calm down. minghao isn't a bad person. he's very confident and sometimes egotistical, like the typical american teenage boy, but most of the time, he's really sweet and funny. junhui likes that side of him more.

they talk about a lot of things, mostly retorting arguments, harmless of course, but also about the most random things either could think of. it's mostly innocent, sometimes it's dumb flirting where both of them laugh in the end. but junhui feels happy the entire time.

minghao truly is attractive as he is in the photos he posts. even cute as his eyes droop with sleep in the hour that pulls time along. junhui knows it's approximately 4-5am wherever minghao is, so he doesn't shake the boy from falling asleep on video chat despite minghao insisting he was not tired.

as the video chat comes to a reluctant end, minghao yawning way too much, junhui feels a bit sad. this might be the only time they skype because minghao must think he was boring and wasn't worth it in the end. but minghao smiles sleepily at him.

"goodnight, junhui. i'll message you tomorrow," minghao says, yawning once more. junhui feels his heart swell. minghao wanted to talk more, this was a good sign. "goodnight, minghao. sleep well." junhui replies shyly, waving at the camera and minghao laughs, reciprocating the action.

minghao ends the call, his pixilated face turning into a blank black screen and junhui falls into his pillows and nearly screams.

he can't believe that really just happened. junhui skyped minghao and held decent conversation. he was proud of himself. honestly truly.

junhui pulls his face up from the pillows, his phone hot from the long usage of the video camera, but he goes to his music app and plays one of his favourite songs.

suho ft iu - monday through sunday

the gentle voices and beautiful lyrics has junhui feeling like a pile of mush. seriously. what the hell was minghao doing to him? was that even possible?


	7. minghao makes a reference to western girls' weird gay fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xu_minghao: girls love the idea of two guys being together
> 
> junhui_96: that's.... weird!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortest chapter in existence but i have plans for the next chapter! which will be up tomorrow! i think writing shorter chapters make me update more! so! this! story! will! be! written! faster! nice!!
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!

_xu_minghao is typing..._

xu_minghao: shut up!!

junhui_96: what?????!!! i just said you look great in the new photo you posted because it's true!!!

xu_minghao: i know but shut up!!

xu_minghao: you're cuter! you've gained like a billion followers because people are noticing your cute face

junhui_96: now it's your turn to shut up

xu_minghao: you're a guy and commented "so handsome" on my photo

xu_minghao: girls love the idea of two guys being together

junhui_96: that's.... weird!

xu_minghao: i know but it's the same as guys liking lesbians

junhui_96: i can't relate

xu_minghao: you're the gayest gay

junhui_96: i'm not gay

xu_minghao: are you sure ;)

junhui_96: ....

junhui_96: whatever

xu_minghao: HAHAHAHAAHAHA okay

xu_minghao: got to go, i'm hanging with a few friends and i need to get ready

junhui_96: have fun and don't die

xu_minghao: ditto to you in life!

 

 

junhui or minghao never brought up that minghao is coming to china since their first (and only time since then) time skyping. maybe because they were both shy about it; it was implied several times since then in their messaging, but they both haven't sat and just talked about it.

junhui was getting more antsy because another week has passed, and may was nearer than expected. maybe he could bring it up the next time they skype. minghao had been wanting to skype again lately, earlier, so they could chat longer, so junhui said on saturday when he didn't have classes. which was today.

their conversations still mainly consisted of innocent flirting, getting to know quite random details of each other, and overall just having a quite innocent online friendship. they chatted a bit less then when they first began, but still a lot where their friendship continued to blossom. junhui wanted his friendship with minghao to get more serious (but he also didn't want to freak minghao out because it's been only a little over two weeks!).

maybe tonight junhui could ask minghao about his trip to china next month but also try to develop their friendship to something more legitimate - more serious. though the cute emoticons, innocent flirting, and playful arguments were fun, junhui also felt like he wanted to minghao more personally, more intimately. not just a person on the internet who lives in a different country, in a different timezone, but as a real friend.


	8. ironically calling each other boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "see? my boyfriend is so nice for looking out for me." minghao says, leaning once again on his elbows as he stares up at the camera with a fond smile. junhui nearly combusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this update!!! pls leave comments, i love reading them but i'm too shy to reply. just know that i'm grateful for every comment and kudos to this fic. thanks so much.

junhui waited patiently for minghao to call. it was just a little past 2pm for him, so it was probably nearing midnight for minghao. way earlier than the last time they skyped, so junhui was excited but also nervous. what if he becomes boring because they ran out of topics and minghao ends the call early? but what if it goes too well and junhui gets his hopes up and minghao suddenly stops talking to him?

he's met people like that, people who come off as nice and want to know you but then abandons you two weeks later. but they've been online friends for three weeks already, and their conversations were never dull once. ever since their first time skyping, their messages have gotten more. um. flirty? but still tame.

junhui was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone rang. he picked up his phone from his desk and moved to sit on his bed, feeling a smile make it's way onto his face when he saw minghao's caller id image - the screenshot he's taken from their last skype session which felt more personal for him than a screenshot of a photo on minghao's account.

junhui answered the call, watching the call connect as his once again nervous face on the screen, pixilated and antsy as the call finally connected.

minghao appeared on the screen, this time he was skyping using a computer. he was sitting at a desk, his background relatively plain. his attention was momentarily on something else off camera until he realized it connected. he turned to the camera, swivelling in his chair, smiling brightly at junhui who couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"hello junhui, long time no see." minghao says, pushing his red hair out of his face. junhui liked seeing minghao like this - using a computer to skype because now he could see minghao as more than just a face close up to the camera, plus minghao looked more cuter!! so small.

"we skyped last week," junhui says, earning a giggle from minghao who rested his elbows on the desk in front of him, his chin resting in his palm. "but i missed talking to you like this." minghao replies and junhui becomes flustered.

"i also missed seeing your face as more than just an image, but okay. hate me for wanting to skype more often," minghao pouted through the screen and junhui wanted to hang up just so he could throw his phone across the room. junhui looks at minghao. "i don't hate you. i hate the timezones that prevent us from skyping."

"true. i hate it, too."

"but you're coming to china next month, right?" junhui asks. minghao said it once, and junhui has been curious about it since then but he was unsure if he should bring it up again since minghao didn't. but minghao brightened up when junhui mentioned it.

"i am. it's happening, my parents got me a plane ticket for may 14 to the 22nd. not a lot of time, but enough to spend time with my family and maybe... you know... possibly meet up?" minghao looks a bit flustered as he speaks. junhui gets butterflies. "with you? i mean, yeah. i want to." minghao finishes, looking away from the computer as he flushes. he's not so much confident anymore as he says this, and junhui finds that precious.

"uh - yeah. i - i would like that, too, you know," junhui stutters and minghao still doesn't look at the screen as junhui's skin calms down from heating up. "b-but you didn't exactly tell me where you lived in china. your family."

minghao looks back up to the camera, still flustered but only a bit. his confidence masks his bashfulness, though.

"well. my parents live in tianjin. when i lived in china with them, we lived in haicheng in liaoning, but they moved there a few years ago," minghao explains, and junhui soaks it all in. he's quite surprised but relived at the same time. "tianjin? that's really close to beijing, minghao." junhui says and minghao nods.

"bless. it's like 60 to 65 miles, we used to travel to beijing when i visited there. i can probably convince my parents to let me go alone on the train so it's faster," minghao says and junhui finds himself excited for may. "but i don't know the exact dates. i know my parents are renewing their marriage vows on may 16th."

junhui and minghao sit through a moment of silence, none of it awkward as junhui thinks about his future schedule. he has classes from the 15th to the 19th, so he doubts his mother will let him go out because homework and late night studying is a thing. the 20th to 21st are perfect dates. it also makes junhuie excited because those are the last few days of minghao's visit.

"i'm completely free on the 20th and 21st," junhui informs. minghao bites his lip with a giggle. "right. i forgot you're a student. but those dates are also good for me. maybe. i think the 20th would be good. but we'll see that happens." he says and junhui wonders if it's final. if they're going to actually meet in person on may 20. it makes him worried and excited at the same time.

but neither him or minghao bring it up again.

"i forgot to mention, i'm not leaving asia straight after my visit to china," minghao says and junhui is suddenly curious. "what do you mean?" he asks.

"i'm going to south korea after that. hence why i'm leaving on the 22nd. that's where i'm going."

junhui is really curious but he doesn't want to pry into minghao's life. but the younger boy doesn't seem to mind.

"i have friends in korea," minghao clarifies. "they're close enough that i sometimes visit them. we met when we were young. i have family in korea, by the way," minghao reveals and junhui in intrigued. "it's only going to be a two day visit. i have to be back in america on the 27th."

"that's so cool. i've never been. heck, i've never left china once. student life is so hard." junhui sighs dreamily at the thought of being able to travel places whenever he wanted. minghao was lucky to have a life like that. junhui's mother would probably disown him if he dropped out of university.

"don't get ahead of yourself, sometimes i just want to be a regular chinese student, too, instead of an online personality who basically promotes expensive clothing as a living, as a job, but hey! we all can't live the same way." minghao says, which sounds more like he's comforting himself than junhui. junhui doesn't question it.

the conversation drifts to something more light. like music. junhui discovers that minghao is into kpop, especially the girl groups. his all time favourite groups are snsd and red velvet, he says they're legendary. he even played a few red velvet songs in the background, sometimes getting up from his seat and dancing along as a joke, which made junhui laugh until his ribs hurt, and sing along, which junhui then realized that minghao can also speak korean (duh, he should've realized when minghao said he was going to korea, but sometimes junhui is stupidly oblivious!).

"wow, i have an internet famous, girl group loving, multilingual boyfriend, how did i get so lucky," junhui jokes, which may have gone a bit too far, but minghao laughs and plays along. "true! i don't know how you managed to win me over, i'm perfect and you're average."

"rude. at least i don't listen to mamamoo."

"they're the best!"

"i suddenly can't read."

and other topics such as tv shows and their families (just the basics! junhui learned that minghao is the only child of parents who are young and modern, thus the reason they're letting their son choose his own path in life. junhui told minghao how much of a dirtbag his younger brother is and how caring but strict his mother is. he certainly doesn't tell the red haired boy about how his father wasn't in the image).

they spent a lot of time talking about anything and everything, junhui finding himself giggling shyly a lot (he was still in fact shy in front of minghao, but he wanted to have fun and try to get out of his bubble more) and hiding in his blankets. but minghao never once initiated or implied that he was bored, which was a good thing because then junhui could stop being so insecure about that!

junhui didn't realize that three hours passed until minghao yawned.

"oh, isn't it late there? we can wrap this up and chat again another time." junhui says, caring towards minghao's sleeping pattern. of course, before they started talking minghao was already a night owl (he was up at 6am that one time!), but he also wants to help him go to bed at decent times and not be the reason why he stays up so late.

"i kind of want to keep chatting, but i know i'll probably fall asleep on camera," minghao says and junhui lightly giggles. "you are using a computer, or a laptop, and it won't be comfortable falling asleep on a desk," junhui adds in. minghao smiles shyly at the camera and junhui grins, his heart swelling just a bit. "you should go to bed comfortably."

"you're so sweet," minghao drawls. "ah. not really, i just want you to sleep comfortably." junhui fights back with a shy smile.

"see? my boyfriend is so nice for looking out for me." minghao says, leaning once again on his elbows as he stares up at the camera with a fond smile. junhui nearly combusts.

"but i am tired, so i will go to bed. i have a bust day tomorrow, junnie," minghao frowns. junhui wonders how the atmosphere of their conversation went from arguing (playfully but passionately) about which attack on titans character is the true hero to something more intimate with minghao sleepily calling him boyfriend. not that junhui's complaining. "so we can't chat a lot. but i'll try."

"that's alright. goodnight, minghao." junhui says, and minghao lifts his hand up and waves shyly at the camera with a small smile.

"goodnight my boyfriend junhui." minghao says (jokingly?), junhui becoming flustered as he waits for minghao to end the call.

with one last smile from minghao, the call is ended and junhui flops into his bed. he wants to cry because what is happening to him? how did he let a random online model get to him like this? leaving him speechless after their conversations and giggling like a pathetic teenage girl. minghao is super strange, he somehow drew junhui in, made junhui hate timezones and how far away they were.

junhui was never one to believe in internet friendships, they never seemed real. but with minghao, things seemed real. their friendship certainly was something, it was real. junhui bit his lip as he lifted himself up off of his bed. his phone was completely overheated and burning to the touch (not too much where junhui literally couldn't hold it without being scalded). junhui wondered if he should ask his mother if the computer could go into his bedroom.

but that thought didn't last long, junhui found himself thinking a lot about minghao for the rest of the day.


	9. junhui... is falling. fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how could junhui not grow to like minghao in a way more than friends? their conversations and closeness where junhui could comfortably be himself was proof that he was opening up more, which exposed that he was very much wearing his heart on his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes i literally jinxed myself when i said Updates Everyday™  
> but here ya go ;) i really do hope i'm able to write another chapter and post it tmrw but sorry for the three day delay ;(  
> here's a long ass chapter to make up for it <3

_xu_minghao is typing..._

xu_minghao: Nun ko ip pyojeongdo pal dari georeumdo

xu_minghao: Nae mareul deutji anhjyo

xu_minghao: DUMB DUMB DUMB DUMB DUMB DUMB

junhui_96: i am anything but offended because i can't understand what you just sent

junhui_96: but thank you

xu_minghao: it's lyrics to red velvet's song dumb dumb

junhui_96: sounds fake but... okay

xu_minghao: really!

xu_minghao: look,,

xu_minghao: can i call you

junhui_96: depends if you're going to lowkey insult me with red velvet lyrics

xu_minghao: no, i mean yeah i'm going to play red velvet but it won't be for you

xu_minghao: but for myself because red velvet are my queens

junhui_96: i am your only queen

xu_minghao: you're my boyfriend

xu_minghao: there's a difference, junhui

junhui_96: call me i'm waiting!!!!!!!!!

 

after a few days, nearly a week!!, of begging, junhui's mother allowed him to take the computer into his bedroom. since his grades in university were great, she allowed him with one rule that it must be shut off before 10pm unless he was doing homework. that was fine with junhui because timezones!!!

but he was super excited to skype junhui with the computer in his bedroom on his desk that was always empty!! his phone won't overheat anymore. his brother was jealous about the computer going into junhui's bedroom, but junhui shut him up by saying he should be lucky he even has a cellphone because he never had one at his age!

so now junhui sat at his desk, skype open and ready for minghao's incoming call. he held his phone in his hand, sending kissy faces to minghao ironically as he made sure he looked alright on camera. this was the first time he'd be using something other than his phone to skype minghao and he was nervous! what if the angle was bad? he could only hope not when the computer began ringing.

junhui jumped, instantly clicking the answer button. the computer was much faster with the internet connection than his phone, so the call started fairly quick.

"junhui, you look so cute!" minghao screamed from the other side with nervous laughter. junhui smiled up at minghao, his pixilated face beaming. minghao's hair was pushed back in a backwards snapback, he wore headphones and a basketball tank top. minghao looked more american than ever. junhui found himself fond of it.

"you look like an american teenage boy," junhui says out loud, becoming flustered as minghao laughs more. "thanks. i was going for that 'i'm going to call you a fag on xbox live and breakdown in unsolicited anger when you kill my player countless times'. did i pull it off?" minghao asks, striking an ironic pose and junhui giggles behind his hand.

"very." he admits and minghao laughs.

"guess what?" minghao asks suddenly. junhui perks up, "what?" he asks.

"it's may," minghao says. junhui suddenly finds himself becoming a mess. "so it is!" he shouts, banging his fists on the desk. the monitor shakes and minghao laughs.

they've only video chatted once more in the days leading up to may since their last call. it was more of a nap chat, as minghao would say, because it was late for minghao and he fell asleep on camera and junhui was too fond to hang up. but it was only 8pm here, around 6-7am where minghao was. he wasn't tired but laid in bed, eyes on the screen as minghao slept on his bed with his laptop perched beside his sleeping face. they've chatted only for a little while before minghao passed out and junhui found it cute despite minghao very embarrassed the following day.

it was a sort of comfort. they were getting along so well, their conversations were becoming more sentimental but also the same ironic love names and arguing. but there was still so much more that junhui wanted to know about minghao. so much more.

"i can't believe! you're coming! in 13 days!" junhui moans dramatically, hiding behind his hands as he thinks about the future. "i can't believe you're not excited as i am," minghao pouts and junhui nearly shoots out of his chair. "no! i am excited! can't you hear the exclamation marks in my voice?!"

minghao bursts into laughter and junhui feels satisfied with himself for making minghao laugh so genuinely as his eyes crease up and shoulders hunch.

the conversation goes a bit light after that. they're talking about the things in junhui's room that minghao's never seen before that he could see on camera. junhui is delighted to tell minghao about overwatch and lol - which he totally doesn't understand because he's not into video games. also that the colour of junhui's walls, being light green, was really tacky compared to minghao's pure white walls. junhui couldn't help but agree.

but junhui is surprised when minghao steers the conversation towards his korean friends.

"they're all like - cool people, okay? like, they're fairly popular on the same app i use," minghao says, he's looking through his phone as junhui leans on his elbows on the desk. "look-" minghao brings his phone to the screen in attempt to show junhui, but all junhui sees is a bright blob. "okay, that's horrible. but - his name is kim mingyu, he's really handsome if i'm being honest." minghao goes back to scrolling on his phone and junhui can't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

junhui unlocked his phone and opened the app. how do you spell kim mingyu in korean?

"but he's dating someone already."

junhui quickly locks his phone and places it on his desk in front of him.

minghao suddenly screams. it's such an odd sound that junhui never heard so he can't help his laughter.

"what!? what is it?!" junhui asks between laughter and minghao can't help but remain unbothered that he just screamed his guts out as a smile appears on his face. he puts down his phone and looks up at junhui, junhui is so curious.

"my friend! he's allowed to come back to america with me! he's my bestest friend, he hasn't visited america in years! that's crazy because his mother is half american. he's coming back with me to america to visit family!" minghao seems genuinely happy and junhui can't help but chuckle and stare fondly at minghao who's grinning ear to ear.

"that's great?! you sound so happy." junhui laughs.

"i am! oh, i'm sorry. he texted me like an hour ago but i was messaging you and ugh, i just missed hanging out with him in america so excuse me!!!" minghao becomes flustered and junhui laughs.

silence ensues as junhui lets minghao calm down. suddenly minghao is giving a heavy sigh, yet he sounds anything but bothered.

"this is going to be the best month ever, i can just feel it. i mean, visiting china, vernon coming to america with me - meeting you in person!! i'm really shaken just thinking about it. usually i'm not bad at making friends but for some reason i feel so, uh, different with you? if that makes sense," minghao is flustered but plays it like he isn't. "not to sound very, uh, lame, but i'm really... EXCITED, okay, to meet you!"

minghao stuttering over his words is very new, so junhui can't help but feel this is real. like, minghao may or may not like him as much as junhui does. how could junhui not grow to like minghao in a way more than friends? their conversations and closeness where junhui could comfortably be himself was proof that junhui was opening up more, which exposed that he was very much wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"i'm.. really looking forward to meeting you, too, you know. i'm nervous? but also not, because we've grown so close in like, a month. you know things about me that not even my mother knows, and that kind of scares me. what if, in the end, distance is too much and we drift apart? i can barely keep up with my friends here in china and we go to the same university. i can't imagine how it'll be in the future because we're in different countries with different timezones." junhui can't help but frown upon his own words. good job, junhui! you scared away your only close friend.

"junhui... don't... just don't say things like that, okay? distance means nothing. we... we're really great friends, you're an important person in my life. like, really. i've never been this insistent to keep up with a long distance friendship, but i am because i like you. a lot. take that how you will, just know we'll probably never lose touch because i'll be messaging you every single day. i'll call you as much as i can... i'll... even move back with my parents if... if... just. to be closer to you. if this is real." minghao sounds genuine and junhui can't help but feel himself falling deeper into the rabbit pit.

"do you - do you really mean that?" junhui asks, his anxiety ruining his image but he could care less. he's always been a vulnerable mess under his stoic, awkwardness. minghao nods, his pixelated eyes shining brightly from the screen light. "really, i do." he confirms and junhui hides his face in his hands.

if you cracked an egg on junhui's heated cheeks, they'd probably cook.

"you're stupid," junhui mumbles playfully. minghao laughs. "me? stupid? never."

the rest of their conversation drifts smoothly. genuine words whispered through the speakers of their computers. pixilated smiles and hushed laughter because the atmosphere is too intimate for high volumes. until it's 5am wherever minghao is and he's nearly falling asleep on video chat yet again.

junhui never felt so completed as he falls into his bed, his heart swelling ten times its size as he grins stupidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated


	10. the pros outweigh the cons but junhui is still terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao only laughed when junhui once said that maybe he only got followers because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler chapter, but you get more insight about junhui's true feelings? aha

junhui was kind of freaking out. kind of. okay. maybe that's a lie. he's kind of freaking out a lot. but seriously, how could you blame him when xu minghao existed? and was coming to china literally next week? AND AND AND their friendship was still strong, but also becoming more... _intimate_? those skype sessions that leave junhui breathless, so content and totally anxious to meet minghao in person, but in a good way. their messages that's filled with cute emoticons and even cuter messages that junhui would seriously die if anyone else besides minghao read.

junhui also has the ability to keep up with family, university, and friends, but minghao is currently his number one priority (okay, maybe university grades and minghao are on the same level, and his family is trailing right behind, but minghao is just so important!).

they've been skyping a lot more often, maybe it's because they were going to meet in person very soon and needed to get over their nerves (at least it was for junhui, but he was pretty sure he was still going to be a shy mess because that's who he really is behind the screen). sometimes they chat for hours, until minghao is nearly falling asleep. other times they chat for a few minutes, just to see each other's faces when either are having a busy day. minghao was practically a model, he had his busy days with promoting, photoshoots, and his own social life. junhui was a chinese university student, he was also busy with studying and classes.

sometimes the other couldn't talk as much, sometimes their days went on before night came around and junhui either received or sent a small goodnight text. but they made it work. they really did.

junhui was pretty sure minghao was his best and only closest friend he's ever had. the younger boy was just so sweet and funny and way too confident (sometimes) for his own good, and junhui was very so much wrapped around his finger (in a good way).

though the pros weighed out the cons by a lot, junhui still had his fears. what if they really stop talking? they can't handle the timezones anymore? it's always after 12am in la when minghao skypes him, junhui feels guilty for taking up his sleeping hours just for conversation. he's never voiced this to minghao, and he's scared to because what if minghao takes it as junhui doesn't want to talk to him anymore and stops reaching out to him?

what if minghao betrays him? it's a bit silly. it won't matter if minghao tells his friends about what junhui said to him only, because they were probably never going to meet (junhui and minghao's friends) so it won't really matter to junhui personally but the betrayal of minghao exposing him like that really scares him.

aforementioned: the pros outweigh the cons, but that doesn't mean junhui is still terrified about the future of his online friendship.

today was a day where minghao was busy. doing what? junhui wasn't so sure. all he received from minghao earlier that day was "i have a busy day today so i can't text much. but we'll skype tomorrow, i promise" and that was that. junhui was slightly curious about what minghao was doing, but not in the jealous or bitter way.

he was really fond of minghao for being a model, his photos were all so good and displayed his charms very well. was minghao doing another photoshoot? junhui sighed fondly. he really wanted to see how minghao's photoshoots go, even if they weren't professionally taken with big cameras but his own iphone. it didn't matter, minghao was very high quality in general.

or maybe minghao was out with friends. junhui doesn't know much about minghao's personal friends, just that there's four close ones in his life. junhui even tried to stalk them through minghao's following list (hey, he was curious, but not in the jealous, creepy way), but no avail. minghao didn't seem to be following his friends.

junhui clicked his own profile. in the past three weeks he gained 3,400 followers - which was a lot! - and he had 27 posts, all with over a thousands likes and comments. the attention was really nice, it boosted his opinion about his looks but didn't really boost his self esteem. he was still a mess no matter how good he looked on camera. and minghao liked all of his pictures.

they talked about minghao making a personal and private account for friends and family only, they talked about it a lot, and minghao was really considering it. but it never happened yet and junhui wasn't the one to push so he usually dropped it until minghao brought it up again.

they also talked about how minghao's interest in user junhui_96 was making minghao's followers literally shake in their boots. especially since it was requited attention (junhui liked and commented on much of minghao's new posts as much as minghao liked his). minghao's fans - ahem, followers, were very much picking up on their friendship, it's even gotten so far that minghao's told him that people 'ship' them together. junhui doesn't understand western slang and the internet truly doesn't help, but that doesn't mean he hasn't gotten chinese followers telling him about it.

it's cute. it's fun. they aren't invasive, but they really like the idea of two men ogling each other's pictures, especially when both men were attractive, and that was kind of weird. but junhui and minghao laughed it off, because the followers new nothing about them other than their shared attention on each other.

and it's been like that since probably the beginning, when junhui joined the site. because he noticed minghao's beautiful face and caused minghao to notice him by spamming him, his followers have also noticed junhui. it kind of freaked junhui out, but he couldn't do anything about it. he loved taking photos, especially of himself, as egotistical as that sounds, and posting them made more and more people attracted to him, enough that they followed him and complimented him.

minghao only laughed when junhui once said that maybe he only got followers because of him.

as junhui was deep in thought, he hadn't realized a lot of time has passed. days like this were boring. he used spare time to study, but he wanted to talk to minghao more. he couldn't deny that urge to flip over the kitchen table where he sat studying with his brother and just have minghao say something stupid or do something stupid on skype.

but since minghao was coming to china in a week, he was more busy in america. junhui was excited. he liked minghao a lot. not talking to him as much as he wanted to was really hard, it scared him sometimes because what if they started drifting apart? there was always that possibility, it scared junhui.

but as dinner rolled around, junhui's phone vibrated. he pulled out the electronic as he nibbled his rice, clicking the lock button and nearly choking on rice grains.

_**One (1) New Message From xu_minghao!** _

xu_minghao: hey.. let's skype for a bit? i'm tired but i miss you

  
junhui was so pathetically in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated!


	11. minghao fucking lies but it's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i can't believe my boyfriend is actually pulling through!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka i should be shot for saying in my last chap that i'm back on my updating everyday track when this chapter is finally written like over 25 days later soz  
> but i have a good excuse?? basically i'm looking for apartments with my sisters for university and i had writers block for a while
> 
> can't say if i'll update tmrw but who knows

for junhui, the days were going faster. maybe it was because his days seemed to be reciting by a schedule; he'd wake up two hours before class begun at 6am, get ready, leave home by 7:30, attend university until 4pm, come home (maybe take some pictures for his profile that has been accumulating a lot of attention) and study for two hours the most, skype minghao at 6pm usually for two hours since it was already so late where minghao was, and at 8pm he'd shower, do his nightly skin care routine, and be in bed by 10pm, asleep by midnight.

but today was probably going to be different because 1) it was a tuesday morning and he didn't have classes today because it was a holiday and 2) XU MINGHAO WAS PROBABLY ON A FLIGHT RIGHT NOW HEADING TO CHINA!!!!! 

junhui was very much hyped about it, even minghao who spammed junhui in the middle of the night with memes and cute words to show his own excitement as he presumably arrived to the airport. and when junhui woke up at 6am because of his phone being spammed yet again, he nearly fell over in his bed when it was a skype call that made his phone ring throughout his bedroom.

with bleary eyes, junhui hastily unlocked his phone and accepted the call, forcing himself awake as the call connected through heavy static and bad pixels. minghao's masked face appeared and junhui's heart swelled.

"junhui!! i just got off the plane!!!" minghao said with excitement and suddenly junhui was awake.

"really?" junhui dumbly asked, his voice laced with grogginess and minghao picked it up.

"oh, i forgot it was 6am and you are actually asleep at this time and it's not just me tOTALLY FREAKING THE FUCK OUT. but hey, don't you have classes? it's tuesday," minghao asks, and junhui is finally awake enough to properly take in where minghao is. it looks like he's still in the airport, but he's walking and looking more forward instead of at the camera. "uh, no. classes are cancelled today cause of some sort of holiday." junhui snores as he falls into his blankets.

minghao finally looks down to the camera and smiles.

"you're so cute when you're sleepy," minghao teases and junhui groans manly and shakes his camera. he always gets flustered when minghao calls him cute because if anything, wen junhui is sexy and not cute. "so cuddly-looking and cute shit like that."

xu minghao, everybody.

junhui laughed despite the sudden awakening and early time. minghao just had that effect on him.

"shut up. okay, but you're rude for waking me up. especially when it's making me more anxious for the following weekend." junhui admits, his mind going forward in time to this coming saturday. when he is supposed to meet minghao. he was so damn nervous but excited at the same time.

"okay!!!!!! junhui, i lied," minghao suddenly says and junhui is perking up. "what do you mean?" junhui asks. minghao avoids looking at the camera and continues his journey through the airport to wherever he's going. "i lied about my reason for coming to china."

junhui is deathly confused and minghao looks down at the camera, his big eyes shining through the pixels. 

"my parents; they want me to come visit. but they're not renewing their marriage vows. they actually have no idea i'm in china."

"what does that mean?"

"it means, they're not expecting me, so they haven't prepared my old bedroom. they changed it into my mother's office when i left. and it always takes two days the most to make it into a suitable bedroom again. so basically i'm homeless in my own home."

there's sort of a mischievous expression on minghao's face but junhui doesn't say anything.

"i'm on my way to see them now, and i know this is probably way inconvenient for you because you, you know, go to university and have a mother who probably doesn't know i exist because i know you, wen junhui, and you're shy and awkward and i can't imagine how you are talking about people like me," minghao is rambling but junhui latches onto every word and can't deny how truthful they are. "but i was wondering, since beijing is just a 30 minute drive from my hometown, if i could crash at your house?"

junhui is rendered speechless and minghao looks completely embarrassed.

"i understand - if i can't, you know, i can crash at a friends' house, but. it's just - i just put it out there, so don't feel obligated to-"

"minghao!! shut up!!"

minghao silences himself and junhui chuckles.

"i can't 100% say yes, but i'll talk to my mother about it." junhui says and minghao looks somewhat relieved. he grins pathetically and junhui giggles into his pillows.

"i can't believe my boyfriend is actually pulling through!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated


	12. junhui is shook af

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui_96: mignaho
> 
> junhui_96: mIGNNT HOA
> 
> junhui_96: MY MOM
> 
> junhui_96: SHES LETTING YOU STAY HERE!???!?!?!!?!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added two new tags which are happening next chapter :)

it was kind of awkward to talk about, junhui never ever mentioned a minghao once, to anyone!! not even his own family, and he honestly had no idea how his mother would react, if she would downright refuse or not care. generally, junhui was super nervous because what the fuck? minghao was literally in china at this moment, probably at his parents' house for a heartfelt reunion, and junhui was shook to his core.

"mother?" junhui asked after following his mother around the house for a few minutes, who have asked what he wanted countless times to which he replied 'nothing' in a sickly sweet voice. his mother was washing the dishes when she replied with a short hum. "uh."

"can a friend... stay over?"

his mother didn't even think for two seconds before saying "who? how long?"

"um. not sure how long. a week?"

"a week?! junhui, who is it?"

junhuo had bit his lip, probably hard enough to break through but his tongue was currently numb so he couldn't tell.

"m-minghao, xu minghao. we've been friends f-for... almost two months? he needs... he needs a place to stay."

his mother was silent and junhui was thinking of ways to tell minghao that his mother said no in the nicest way possible.

"you've never brought him around, i don't recall any minghao's, let alone you mention his even once."

"he's - he doesn't stay in beijing."

"oh. i see."

it was deathly silent - his mother had finished the dishes and was drying her hands on a rag.

"why a week? is he... does he have no family?" his mother asked rather bitterly. junhui shook his head but it was pointless because his mother wasn't even looking at him. "no, he does. he's visiting them right now. that's the thing - he doesn't live in china, he's from here, but he doesn't live here. and he needs a place to stay."

"his parents? he could stay there."

"it's - it's not that simple, mother."

his mother was silent, before turning around and leaning against the counter. she stared junhui down to death and junhui sheepishly faced the floor.

"when is he to come stay?" his mother asked. junhui looked up. "t-today."

"today?! junhui, you could've at least given me a weeks notice!"

"i didn't know either!"

"fine. whatever. on one condition: _minghao_ is to help with chores. i won't let anyone stay here for free."

junhui was completely stunned. did his mother just say yes?

"r-really?"

"yes. i trust you, junnie. you're an adult. i trust you not to bring a serial killer into our house. but this doesn't mean you can slack off in classes! you're still required to go and when you come home you are required at least an hour of study."

junhui nearly tripped on his own feet rushing back into his bedroom, his phone in hand as he vigorously typed.

junhui_96: mignaho

junhui_96: mIGNNT HOA

junhui_96: MY MOM

junhui_96: SHES LETTING YOU STAY HERE!???!?!?!!?!!

junhui_96: IM ACTUALLY SHOOK RIGHT NOW

junhui_96: I DIDNT EXPECT HER TO SAY YES SO DONT MIND ME IM JUST ???????

xu_minghao: really?!?!??!??

xu_minghao: can't believe my future mother in law pulled through!!!

  
the house junhui lived in only had three bedrooms; enough for himself, his younger brother, and his mother. he also didn't have a futon because nobody stayed the night at their house ever. so junhui had no idea where minghao would sleep.

maybe in his bedroom with him. maybe he could make a bed on the floor with blankets - or he could ask his grandparents if they have an inflatable mattress or anything of the sort.

junhui stood up from his bed. it was a small double bed, enough space for two scrawny boys (hey, he's seen how fucking scrawny minghao is and junhui himself isn't exactly chubby). but it would probably be inappropriate to sleep in the same bed. but a bed on the floor would be rude for a guest - maybe he could sleep on the floor instead. junhui sighed and picked up his phone.

junhui_96: i have no idea where you're going to sleep

it took a while for minghao to respond, to which junhui completely forgot that he wasn't minghao's only priority.

_xu_minghao is typing..._

xu_minghao: with you, of course ;)

junhui_96: i'm serious!!!

xu_minghao: so am i!!

well, it was settled then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :(


	13. junhui screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> then junhui saw him through the crowd. vibrant red hair, the same attire he wore in their video chat early this morning. he looked left and then right, and that's when their eyes connected.

"shut the fuck up!!!!!!!!"

junhui shot up from where he was kneeling on the floor, duster and a shopping bag full of trash in his hand. his little brother stood at the door, fuming.

"why do you get sleepovers and i don't?" his little brother snarled.

"because i'm older and you're just a runt," junhui replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. his little brother crossed his arms. "am not!! this is not really fair!"

"not really. i wasn't allowed to have sleepovers at all, either. things change when you're an adult. now excuse me, it's almost 7 and i have to get ready." junhui brushed passed his brother to throw out his trash, who angrily sauntered off to his own bedroom and made sure to make a scene by slamming the door.

_ugh. kids._

once junhui had completely cleaned his bedroom so he wouldn't be deathly embarrassed by minghao's opinion, he decided to get ready since the train usually came at 7:30. having 45 minutes to get ready to meet your online best friend wasn't enough time AT ALL!! it also didn't help that junhui was shaking in nerves as he rummaged through his closet for something decent.

minghao was supposed to come to beijing at 7:30, which was the last train from tainjin to beijing at a decent time, and junhui was meeting him at the train station whICH WAS COMPLETELY NERVE WRACKING but kind of sick because it was actually happening????

by 7pm, junhui got a message from minghao saying he was near, to which junhui completely dropped his phone and rushed to get his shit together. he wasn't lying when he said his hands were literally quaking as he struggled to zip up his jacket.

it was still somewhat cold in china despite it already being may, especially around the evening, and junhui wasn't the type to take risks for any type of sicknesses as he also made sure to put on a mask and adjusted his hair in his bedroom mirror. his outfit was quite simple; a black t shirt with red striped sleeves under his spring coat, black jeans, and basic converse. he really wanted to seem like he wasn't trying but still be stylish (though that would not matter at all because minghao literally wears gucci on an everyday basis and chuck taylors? minghao doesn't know her).

by the time junhui was leaving his house, it was a little bit after 7, and the train station wasn't a far walk from his house - 5 minutes tops! but it was annoying because a lot of cars drove on his street because of that but what could he do? he was a simple, middle-class chinese student still living with his mother.

anyway.

junhui decided to put his earphones on just to calm himself down as his heart was literally trying to escape his chest. once loud beats filled his ears in an attempted distraction, junhui felt slightly better but as he got closer to the station he nearly tripped five times and checked his phone 20 times for minghao's "i'm here" text.

junhui arrived to the train station, going down the stairs to the underground, and as it got dimmer and his vision became brightened by artificial lights, he couldn't help but think bad about the situation. what if minghao wasn't coming and this was just some sick trick? or what if he go off at the wrong stop and had to sleep on the streets because he couldn't find another train? what if minghao didn't like him?

junhui leaned against the brick wall as passerbys walked, the music playing from his earphones his only source of sanity as he because extremely nervous. he might actually fling himself onto the tracks when the next train comes.

junhui played with his phone. he couldn't text minghao because he knew the signal sucked ass underground and minghao was just enough lucky to even get one bar to send that one text earlier. they haven't exchanged much texts today despite it being the day they were officially meeting even though it was rather abrupt and uncalled for, and junhui was kind of sad about it but also not because he'D HAVE THE REAL THING IN FRONT OF HIM IN LESS THAN 10 MINUTES.

time goes slow when you're anticipating something, junhui noticed as only 3 minutes went by despite him beating two levels of his game, junhui wanted to throw a fit.

he also had no idea what he was supposed to say to minghao?

 _hello_.

_nice to finally meet you._

_let's go back to my house and you can watch me fucking kill myse -_

junhui was super dry at conversation, not to mention horribly awkward and it's still a mystery how he even charmed minghao. his weird humor was honestly so tasteless but he somehow made minghao laugh? junhui was just a loser in general, what did minghao see in him? despite his good looks.. there's really nothing else.. he might actually off himself because of how fucking nervous he was.

the train suddenly appeared and junhui considered running for the hills as he shook against the wall. maybe he should look casual, maybe do something on his phone like he wasn't waiting for minghao so impatiently - like he's cool, and not some loser with nothing to do (though he is). junhui didn't have time to think as the doors opened and suddenly he had a heart attack as people poured out of the train. his eyes shifted nervously.

then junhui saw him through the crowd. vibrant red hair, the same attire he wore in their video chat early this morning. he looked left and then right, and that's when their eyes connected.

minghao was actually here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :)


	14. all junhui wants to do is collapse on the floor and it's xu minghao's fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then minghao is hugging him, thin arms around his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka they finally meet? 
> 
> sorry for long waits, i've just moved into my duplex(?), we have no furniture and i'm starting university in a week but hey, i updated despite it being rly short. :)

it's kind of insane. junhui is close to collapsing on the ground or turning around and hiding, which ever comes first.

honestly. he is what the kids call shook af.

minghao. beautiful, perfect, amazing minghao is literally ten feet away from him, looking completely clueless as he looks around, blatantly not seeing junhui.

until he does.

their eyes connect. and oh god.

junhui is pretty sure he looks like an idiot with his mouth hanging open like he can't believe this is actually happening BUT IT IS. minghao smiles widely. the same smile junhui only saw through pictures and pixels on the screen.

junhui might actually faint.

"wen junhui!"

oh god. minghao just called his name, sounding very excited, very happy, and looking that way as he finally begins coming over to where junhui stood, still dumbfounded as ever. but junhui is a slick guy, so he wipes off his nervousness and smiles. it encourages minghao to move faster through the crowd, until they are standing in front of each other.

junhui is taller by a few centimetres, nothing too drastic, they are practically the same height at first glance. 

and then minghao is hugging him, thin arms around his shoulders.

junhui is floored again but he pushes his nerves away and plays is cool, returning the hug with all genuineness, and for a second he wonders if minghao could feel his heart beating against his chest rapidly because it's all junhui can hear but minghao is all he could see.

minghao pulls away, still clinging onto junhui, his eyes shining brightly as junhui breaks out into a grin that turns into laughter.

"this is actually insane," junhui says, not letting go of minghao completely, who leans his head on junhui's shoulder and looks up at him. "i agree, man, but damnit we're going to have the best week of our lives."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated, thanks so much for all the nice comments, yes i read them all and scream with you guys because i can't BELIEVE people actually enjoy this mess
> 
> you guys motivate me


	15. a Mess™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao smiles mischievously at junhui. he chokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretend i didn’t abandon this fic

junhui sat on his bed, and if you looked at him from afar you'd probably think 'wow, why is that asian boy so shook'. junhui was shook! he sat on his bed alone because xu minghao was in his bathroom taking a shower and junhui still can't believe he's actually here? it seems fake.

but as he hears the shower running from the next room, he knows it's real.

minghao is in his house - a person he didn't know two months ago! a person who lives in america, an internet friend!

junhui was shook and he had no idea what to do.

he pulled out his phone, countless notifications from the app, and decided to keep himself busy and calm by looking through the comments and actually responding to some for the first time in 20 years.

as junhui likes many more comments under his photos, the shower turns off and his attention is instantly berserk. 

to make it look like he’s nearly not having a fit, junhui pretends to busy himself by typing a message on his phone that is honestly him smashing the keys, but when his bedroom door opens, he feels much more controlling over his emotions so he continues to fake type. that is until minghao drops his bag by junhui’s night stand and climbs on the bed, throwing himself straight across junhui.

“pay attention to me!!” minghao whines and junhui nearly drops his phone as he looks down at minghao. he’s laying on his back across junhui’s legs, so eye contact comes easily.

“stop texting other people and love me only,” minghao says, and junhui furrows an eyebrow but locks his phone, blacking out the keyboard smash on his notes. “i wasn’t -“

“tell me something i don’t hear everyday. ‘oh, i’m not texting other people, only my friend becky. and ashley. and leah.’.”

junhui is honestly so confused. kind of jealous at the revelation that minghao shamelessly texts other people as well, but decides not to care too much. but he’s mostly confused.

“christ, i was joking around. sometimes i forget chinese humour is very different from western humour,” minghao teases. “what’s that supposed to mean? i’m very humorous. i can handle your offensive, cruel jokes. i’ve seen some of your followers are very aggressive.” junhui fights back.

“i don’t claim them,” minghao shimmies off of junhui. “they’re way too weird. too intrusive. too - just, i don’t claim them no matter what.” minghao laughs, sitting up on the bed close to junhui.

“they try hard to know personal things about me. like, i don’t know if you know, but recently they’ve been commenting about my sexuality. it’s crazy!” minghao doesn’t look one bit offended and junhui doesn’t know what that means but he doesn’t question him.

“anyway, i have jet leg, surprisingly. i think it’s like 11am back in la, and i’m literally about to drop dead.” minghao says with a yawn. it’s just then that junhui realizes how tired minghao looks - his face is puffy, eye bags prominent, and he’s rather pale. his red hair is still damp, a bead of pink-tinted water dripping down the side of his neck under his beater. junhui’s eyes flicker from the wet trail to minghao’s eyes, who looks rather knowing.

minghao smiles mischievously at junhui. who chokes.

“please turn off the light when you go to bed,” minghao says, lifting up the comforter on junhui’s bed, looking away from junhui to slide under the covers, curling into himself as junhui stares gapingly at minghao. “goodnight, junhui. or evening. whatever.”

and with that, minghao falls asleep right away, leaving junhui a stunned mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated


	16. junhui teases minghao until he’s flustered and likes him that way because he’s a lil shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if junhui walks out of his bedroom and sees what he thinks he hears, he might just slap a ring on minghao’s finger because none of his friends ever made his mother laugh like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote and posted this in my art lecture appreciate me plz

junhui wakes up to an empty bed.

it makes him think if last night was all just a dream - a hallucination, if you will. he briefly wonders which drug his little brother smuggled into his orange juice at lunch that made him hallucinate minghao in real life.

 _but he hears his mother laughing._ something she hasn’t done in years - and it’s not that she’s miserable (not fully), junhui just always had a dry sense of humour, and his mother was laughing joyfully.

if junhui walks out of his bedroom and sees what he thinks he hears, he might just slap a ring on minghao’s finger because none of his friends ever made his mother laugh like that.

junhui throws the covers off of himself, immediately walking out of his bedroom as stealthily as he could. but before he could walk into the kitchen, xu minghao walks out and they bump into each other.

junhui heaves, backing up as minghao looks rather surprised.

“finally! i was waiting like, five hours for you to wake up!!” minghao says.

“excuse me!? you went to bed at 7pm,” junhui drawls as minghao chuckles. “yeah, but i got to spend qualify time with your mom. she loves me.” minghao shrugs his shoulders and junhui’s jaw drops.

“you’re so egotistical but i think i like it?” junhui asks, rather conflicted. “of course you do! everyone does.” minghao smiles.

minghao then walks past junhui, leaving him, once again, stunned.

junhui continues his way to the kitchen, where his mother is washing the dishes while his brother sits at the table, doing homework.

“junhui, why didn’t you tell me minghao was cool?” his brother asks and junhui quirks an eyebrow. “well, usually all of your friends are lame! but minghao is actually cool, how did you get him to be your friend?”

junhui reaches across the table and slaps his younger brother on the head.

junhui’s mother looks rather flustered and he raises an eyebrow at her. she bluntly ignores him.

junhui retrieves back into his bedroom after prying uselessly at his mother for minutes while his brother only laughed.

minghao was sitting on his bed, seemingly waiting for junhui. junhui awkwardly stood at his door, staring straight at minghao who stored back, but more intimately. junhui flushed hard as he came towards the bed and climbed under the covers, hiding from minghao’s burning gaze.

as junhui nearly suffocated under the blanket, minghao poked him constantly.

“come out, entertain me! do you know how long i’ve been waiting for you to wake up?” minghao whines.

“excuse me, not my fault you have jet lag.”

“actually, it is. i came here for you.”

“please let me die under my blanket.”

“no. play with me.”

“don’t phrase it like that.”

“i meant what i said.”

“please stop.”

“junhui! come out!”

minghao throws himself on top of junhui’s blanketed form, who heaves and groans. junhui flattens on his back when minghao squirms on top of him, and he rips the blanket off of his face, sure that he would die of suffocation.

minghao rolls around until he’s laying flat on his back on junhui’s chest, who is still heaving as minghao bounces on top of him.

“i’m... going... to ..... die!” junhui groans.

minghao comes to a halt, falling loosely ontop of junhui, who groans one last time before regaining strength and pushing minghao off of him, who yelps as he falls onto the bed beside of him.

“please never do that. i’m already almost dead and i don’t need you make a grand finale of the kill.” junhui heaves.

minghao laughs. rolling over on his stomach beside junhui. junhui rolls onto his side so they’re facing each other. it’s 9am and junhui is still rather tired. he stayed up late admiring minghao’s face (not in a creepy way) (maybe).

minghao looks up at junhui, who stares back silently. their faces are not close, but junhui could still feel the warmth of minghao’s minty breath.

“you’re cuter in person,” minghao says shamelessly. junhui flushes. “god. i’m sorry for being ugly in pictures.”

if junhui could say the ‘ironic sad face and okay finger hand’ emojis, he would. he hopes it was implied in his words.

minghao chuckles. “no. you’re cuter. like. i don’t know. i didn’t even know that was possible.”

junhui falls silent, feeling rather warm.

“thanks. you’re more of a package then i thought you would be. you’re so talkative and really weird. i like it.”

junhui can’t tell if minghao is flustered or embarrassed.

“yeah. i’m more open in real life. i don’t know.” minghao shyly responds.

junhui can’t help but think minghao looks cute when he’s flustered. minghao drops his head onto the bed and junhui laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated ^^


	17. you bag of marbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i don’t really know what the hell you guys are saying, but you guys have to leave soon because mother is leaving soon and she doesn’t trust you guys alone here. bye.” junhui’s little brother leaves the room but leaves the bedroom door open.

okay maybe junhui didn’t want to die - from embarrassment, at least. and in general. like, he knew how awkward he first few hours or even days with minghao would be, inevitably, but that’s the thing !!! nothing was actually awkward, well, to minghao at least, and that made junhui calm himself down.

he can’t jinx his luck now, though. it’s only the first official day of six more days of minghao being here. maybe something drastic would happen and junhui would actually kill himself.

but minghao made things easier with his laid back personality (which was usually hidden behind his egotistical persona, of course) and ways to easily make conversations work even if the topics aren’t exactly comfortable to discuss.

but again, of course, there wasn’t much discussion because junhui and minghao spilled their dark secrets over the pixelated screens late into the night to one another already. junhui also wasn’t ready for when minghao would prod more. minghao is the type to try figure a person inside and out.

junhui never had a person be so interested in him before, so it took a while of getting used to.

“junhui.” minghao whispered, and junhui turned his head from where he was fixing the button of his shirt (which wasn’t a dress shirt but a casual yet stylish plain white button up). minghao immediately snapped the picture and junhui waved his hands frantically.

“how dare you, i look obese in that picture and i didn’t even fix my hair, please don’t post it, i don’t want our first selfie together to be me looking like a trashy mess, minghao delete it.” junhui cried.

minghao ignored him. “you look so cute and cuddly, please junhui, can i at least post it on my spam account?”

“your spam account is messy and fat, so go ahead.”

“don’t be fucking rude!”

“says you who takes pictures of me when i wasn’t ready!”

“that’s not rude. maybe uncalled for, but definitely not rude, you bag of marbles.”

“what’s that supposed to mean? ... walking skeleton?”

minghao gasps.

“how dare you bring my prominent bones and lack of body fat into this?”

“how dare you bring my bag of marbles - what ever THAT is - into this in the first place?”

junhui’s bedroom door opens, silencing the bickering two. his little brother looks disgusted.

“i don’t really know what the hell you guys are saying, but you guys have to leave soon because mother is leaving soon and she doesn’t trust you guys alone here. bye.” junhui’s little brother leaves the room but leaves the bedroom door open.

junhui is a bit flustered.

“hurry up, we’re going to miss the train. i want to get to the city centre as soon as possible.” minghao says, a demanding tone in his voice.

junhui snaps out of it and rolls his eyes (rather fondly at minghao, but don’t tell him).

“whatever you say.”


	18. DOG CAFES OH MY GOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “junhui!!!! not to be THAT person but can you take a picture of me, please?” minghao pleads as the poodle lazily nibbles at the chain on his red leather jacket.

the train to get to the city centre only takes 35 hours minutes. it was also a saturday, so it was quite busy and junhui and minghao were forced to stand the entire way. which wasn’t bad - minghao is quite a fun, entertaining person to be with and the ride was not boring or awkward for more then two seconds.

when they two of them got to the city centre, they got off the train along with hundreds of others, and not wanting to get lost or split up in the crowd, minghao latches onto junhui’s hand. junhui is a bit shocked to say the least, but minghao nudges him to continue walking through the thick crowd.

so junhui does. and he pretends his hand isn’t getting sweaty from sudden nerves.

even when they exit the underground, minghao doesn’t let go of his hand and junhui is sweating. was this normal in american culture? to shamelessly hold hands as if junhui wasn’t about to have a stroke?

shockingly, people don’t care that two males are holding hands. china is still very much against anything gay, but the country is so big that people know it’s not uncommon to spot at least one gay couple - not that junhui is implying that he and minghao are one! no!

“can we go eat?” minghao asks as they walk down the street, looking at every restaurant and cafe they pass in the process. “eat? we’ve just had breakfast not even an hour ago!” junhui says, astonished about minghao’s hunger.

“so? let’s just go into a cafe at least, i really want an iced coffee,” minghao shrugs, tightening his hand around junhui’s. junhui pretends that it doesn’t effect him. “iced coffee? you should’ve just stayed in america.”

“stop being fucking rude.” minghao brings his other hand up and slaps the back of junhui’s head. 

“i think there’s another cafe ahead,” junhui says after a few moments of silence as minghao takes in the sight of a busy street in china. there are a lot of people walking around with friends at such an early hour on a saturday. “really? oh wow, we haven’t just passed like, three other ones since stepping off the train.” minghao is quite surprised.

“the chinese really love their cafes, minghao,” junhui says, nudging minghao’s side who flinches and whines. “please never do that again. i was about to drop on the dirty ground.”

“sensitive?”

“that’s for you to find out.”

there’s a moment of silence as junhui becones flustered as minghao proceeds to drag him along. how could minghao talk so shameless? junhui could never.

they approached the cafe, which was a dog cafe, surprisingly. minghao immediately got excited.

“a dog cafe? i’ve never been to one! i’ve only been to themed and cat cafes!” minghao bounced like a child as he pulled junhui along towards the entrance. junhui allowed himself to be dragged behind minghao who entered the cafe.

there was a lot of dogs and people sitting on the floor petting the animals with cups of hot drinks by their side. minghao looks truly excited and junhui’s gut twists.

and employee walks up to the both of them, a cheery smile on her face.

“hello! welcome to yu’s dog cafe! would you like anything to drink? it’s saver saturday; buy one drink and you get the other one free!” the girl says, smiling ever so brightly and while minghao is focused more on the poodle by his feet, junhui accepts her offer.

“yes, two cinnamon coffees, please,” he says and the employee nods. “no problem! feel free to pet the dogs but please don’t pick them up; they hate that! they’ll sit on your lap if they’re comfortable, though!” and with that the employee is gone and junhui looks down at minghao who has he aforementioned poodle in his lap.

“junhui!!!! not to be THAT person but can you take a picture of me, please?” minghao pleads as the poodle lazily nibbles at the chain on his red leather jacket. he look so cute; black beanie contrasting his red hair, circle glasses, red jacket matching said hair in a not so cheesy way, with a cute grey poodle in his lap. 

junhui snaps more then one photo, even taking candids when minghao thinks they’ve finished their shoots.

junhui sits on the floor next to minghao just as a yellow golden retriever puppy waddles their way, followed by a grey greyhound. minghao is ecstatic.

“look! he’s licking my hand! that’s so cute!” minghao laughs as the golden retriever happily licks his hand and junhui pets the greyhound as he grins from ear to ear.

though the dogs are cute, junhui thinks minghao is even cuter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :(


	19. minghao plz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “go with the second one. pomeranian’s are cuter than poodles,” junhui says. “hey! that’s true, but don’t shit on poodles. you look like one yourself.” minghao jabs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look another update after 848483 years soz university fucking sucks lol
> 
> tag urself i’m minghao’s nails indents on junhui’s skin

by 2pm, after minghao and junhui had a late lunch of starbucks because, you know, minghao is THAT uncultured (jokes, it was just the closest place in sight), the duo was walking down the busy streets yet again. this time there was more people and by more people, there were more things happening.

“again, not to be that person, but those children bboying over there aren’t as good as me,” minghao sips his mocha frap. junhui looks over to where about five boys are dancing on the street, they seem to be only 12 so he slaps minghao’s shoulder. “leave them alone, they’re trying. you’ve had too much coffee today, you’re insulting children.”

“nah. i hate children in general,” minghao looks up at junhui and sips his frap yet again. junhui scoffs. “i pray for your future children.”

minghao takes a lot of pictures, whether it’s of the scenery, himself, or him and junhui. but he takes a lot of photographs and it doesn’t bother junhui as much as he thought it would. it’s cute watching minghao focus on getting the perfect shot.

plus junhui’s gotten some great candids of minghao throughout the morning and afternoon. he can’t wait to show the world.

“junhui, do you think you can send me a few pictures of myself? i know you’ve taken some of me behind my back. i just want a good picture, and you’re a good photographer,” minghao bats his eyelashes and junhui scoffs once more. “stop sucking up. i didn’t want your ugly face on my phone anyways.”

“hey! stop being mean! my face is beautiful???? you’re blind!”

there was no venom in junhui’s words and minghao knew it, but it’s always fun to joke around.

“really though, i need you to help me choose between this-“ minghao shows junhui a picture of himself that junhui’s taken at the dog cafe with the cute poodle on his lap. “-or this.” minghao is crouching down to pet a white pomeranian dog. both look more cute then dark compared to minghao’s feed. junhui is torn.

“they’re both cute,” junhui says. “i know! and though i’m against everything cute, especially on my page, i want people to know that dog cafes are the shit!” minghao whines.

they pass by the huge crowd of people street dancing.

“i can edit it to fit my feed but i’m not sure which one to use.” minghao flicks back between each picture.

“go with the second one. pomeranian’s are cuter than poodles,” junhui says. “hey! that’s true, but don’t shit on poodles. you look like one yourself.” minghao jabs.

minghao stops in his steps, junhui nearly trips over his own feet.

“actually let’s watch this street mess,” minghao says, turning around from where they passed the street performers. “mess? they’re doing fine. why are you like this.” junhui scoffs.

“funny. everyone asks me that question.” minghao says, earning a shove on the shoulder from junhui.

they watch the street performers, and minghao complains throughout it all and junhui becomes fed up. 

“if you think you’re so good, why don’t you try it yourself?” junhui snides. minghao laughs dryly in response, taking off his expensive looking jacket and hands it to junhui, his eyes dakr with determination and sultry, rolling up the sleeves of his tommy hilfiger jumper. he walks over to the crowd of people where they watch a street performer dance, junhui follows to get a good watch.

he knows minghao did bboying as a kid, but he also know it’s been years since the last time  
minghao danced.

the street performer takes minghao’s sudden presence as a threat and they begin to square up for a dance battle, drawing out hollers from the crowd as junhui becomes mildly embarrassed. but he pulls out his phone to record it because he hopes something ridiculous happens like minghao falling on his ass or getting beat by a 5’4 skinny man.

the music changes to something more upbeat, minghao wrings himself out as the man offers him the first move. so minghao takes it.

and junhui’s jaw drops. 

for someone who stopped dancing years ago, minghao’s moves weren’t entirely bad, his body was quick and the crowd oooh-ed and ahhh-ed. junhui cried into minghao’s expensive jacket the entire time. the man’s moves weren’t horrible but minghao was obviously better in junhui’s unbiased opinion. the crowd seemed to think so too.

three minutes later, the song ended, and minghao was sweating as the crowd cheered for him.

junhui wiped his tears and ended his recording.

“i told you i could do better!” minghao drawls as he receives his jacket when he comes through the huge crowd. “of course! who said you wouldn’t? you did amazing, sweetie!” junhui pretends to cry.

“you did! you’re so fucking rude!!” minghao whines, slipping his jacket on and reaching down to take junhui’s hand into his own, intertwining their fingers except he digs his nails into the webbed parts of junhui’s hand who cries out.

but minghao tugs him along, the pads of his fingers brushing over the indents he made on junhui’s skin soothingly, their hands not breaking apart as they walk more down the busy streets until night fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated yo


	20. bedtime, moonlight & laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “stop looking at my titties,” minghao says. junhui scoffs, tearing his eyes away from the flatness of minghao’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for the long wait 

“just fucking kill me,” minghao begs, followed by a loud groan. “i’m fucking done.”

“oh my god, you’re the one who wanted to share a fucking bed,” junhui snaps back, but his words have no venom, in fact, he’s rather amused by minghao’s complaining. “now push over, i’m almost falling off!”

“i can’t! i’m going to fall!”

“minghao, there’s literally a foot of space right there!”

“no, please, let’s just sweat to death being pressed against each other tonight...”

minghao leans even closer to junhui on the bed, junhui stills just a bit when their bodies touch rather intimately. okay, he knew sleeping on the same bed with minghao would meant inevitable touching in weird ways, but he didn’t expect it to happen when they were both awake. especially when it was initiated.

“fuck off,” junhui says. minghao laughs but he doesn’t back off. junhui doesn’t mind, except for the fact that it was 40 degrees (celsius) in his bedroom and he could feel his pores secreting sweat. “unless you want to stick together by my sweaty body, of course.”

“um. i’d rather stick together in a different way.” minghao says next to junhui’s ear. junhui shivers and nudges minghao with his elbow, pushing himself up off the bed.

“you’re a pervert.”

“come back to bed, you were comfy.”

“false. i’m bones, there’s nothing squishy about me.”

minghao groans as junhui sits up on the bed, not planning to leave the bed as he watches minghao curl into himself. the boy is not wearing a t shirt, and junhui isn’t surprised because after all, he was a model. model’s are confident.

“stop looking at my titties,” minghao says. junhui scoffs, tearing his eyes away from the flatness of minghao’s chest. “please. it’s nothing impressive.” junhui jokes.

“oh? you’ve seen enough of guy’s chests to think that my average Asian body isn’t impressive to you?” minghao probes, squinting up at junhui.

“exactly. i’ve had a lot of men in my bed, they’ve all had beautiful bodies. yours is still in the shape of a pubescent boy.”

minghao narrows his eyes as junhui tries not to break character. minghao knows it’s a joke, he plays along.

“how could you? not only is my body fully developed and you’ve insulted it, but i’m the only man for you, i can’t believe you’ve done this,” minghao sits up from the bed. the air is playful and junhui breaks a smile but consoles himself quickly. “i just - i need a moment.” minghao then sighs dramatically.

they look at each other. then burst into a fit of laughter.

“oh my fucking god, aside from modelling, we could be actors,” minghao giggles, leaning onto junhui for support. “definitely.” junhui agrees.

they both fall down into bed again.

everything becomes silent as laughter dies down and minghao clings closely to him. junhui doesn’t mind. he’s given up fighting minghao’s clinginess as it leads to nowhere but complaining.

and right now, laying together comfortably as bright moonlight illuminates the bedroom, they’re alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz leaves comments (or not!! it’s ur choice!!:)) i’m very insecure about my writing


	21. gege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you’re my best friend.” minghao says genuinely. junhui can’t help but break into a shy grin with a few flustered giggles. god, his heart is beating so fast he might go into cardiac arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

a phone vibrates.

junhui wakes up with a heavy weight on him. but he was cold. it took him a few bleary blinks to realize that he was cold because he had absolutely no blanket covering him and the heavy weight on top of him was wrapped up in it like a burrito.

the phone is minghao’s and it vibrates again.

“m-minghao,” junhui whispered, his voice scratchy from just waking up. “minghao.” he says again, this time a bit louder.

“hm!” minghao whines but doesn’t move.

“uh. you’re on top of me. and you took all the blanket! i’m cold. also your phone...” junhui complains. the weight isn’t agonizing so he lets minghao lay on top of him. at least that part of his body is warm from the weight.

minghao moves, junhui pulls his arm free from under the weight. minghao’s phone vibrates once again.

minghao, now awake from junhui’s complaining and moving, reaches over junhui to grab his phone. the action makes junhui heave when minghao leans on him.

minghao goes back to his spot but he’s sitting up with his phone in his hands. junhui admires how he could make bed hair and drool look cute. minghao types on his phone.

“your hair is so red. why? doesn’t it like. wash out?” junhui mumbles, pulling the blanket on top of him. minghao looks up at him mid-type. he continues typing while looking at junhui, and then locks his phone and drops it on the ground.

“yes! i redye it, obviously!” minghao says, falling down onto junhui. junhui heaves as minghao climbs on him, putting his full weight on junhui as he splutters.

“and since i showered yesterday i need to redye it!”

“you should go a different colour, you’ve had red too long,” junhui suggests. he means nothing by it, he loves minghao’s red hair. it was just a suggestion. “i want to try blonde, but i feel like my skin wouldn’t match it.” minghao reveals.

“what? you’re pale enough to pull off blonde, but blonde on dark skin doesn’t look bad either.” junhui says. they’ve fallen comfortable, minghao’s body draped over junhui’s, the blanket their thin barrier between skin on skin action that might leave junhui shaking.

“yeah i know. it’s just. my preference? who knows, i might do it, to be honest.” minghao shrugs. the movement makes junhui heave.

minghao remembers their position and laughs, purposely beginning to writhe as junhui groans.

“you’re so fun to bully, gege,” minghao says. the honorific has junhui shook, but when minghao accidentally elbows his nipple, he groans. “you take it without reaction. but you’re also serious at times. that combination of playful and seriousness is rare in a man. you’re my favourite person to be with.”

junhui finds himself stilled into silence but minghao doesn’t take it as a bad thing. as he turns over on top of junhui, now pressing his knees onto the mattress on each side of junhui’s thighs and resting his elbows just above his shoulders; they’re so close and junhui’s heart is beating fast as minghao flushes.

“you’re my best friend.” minghao says genuinely. junhui can’t help but break into a shy grin with a few flustered giggles. god, his heart is beating so fast he might go into cardiac arrest.

minghao smiles too, his eyes gleaming. junhui is trapped under the blanket and minghao practically pining him down that he has no control when the younger boy swoops down and connects their lips together.

it happens so fast that minghao is pulling away before junhui could comprehend anything.

“uh. was that okay?” minghao asks, looking a bit terrified.

junhui nods, still as breathless and nervous as ever. kissing minghao was like a dream come true (although junhui admitting that to himself would embarrass himself). kissing minghao made him feel tingly, even though it barely lasted a second.

minghao smiles.

junhui smiles, too.

minghao leans down and their lips touch once more. but instead of pulling away from nerves, minghao instantly deepens it, drawing a low gasp from junhui who has no control over anything. he feels fluttery as minghao kisses him hard but gently at the same time and junhui is still trying to figure out how that could be.

kissing minghao, to junhui, was magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i fxkciihn say this at the end of every chapter but comments are appreciated!! :D


	22. texty boyz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a filler chapter sorry. also yes this is my second update in the same night woo!

xu_minghao: junhui

xu_minghao: jUNHUI

xu_minghao: JUNHUI

junhui_96: why are you texting me we are in the same room

xu_minghao: because!! our lasts texts was two days ago and that looks horrible!!

junhui_96: but we are in the same country

junhui_96: in the same city

junhui_96: in the same bedroom

junhui_96: inches away from each other

xu_minghao: we have to keep this up!! texting is OUR THING

junhui_96: i digress

junhui_96: pining over each other is our thing

xu_minghao: oh shit true!!

junhui_96: stop giving me that weird smile

xu_minghao: sorry you’re just cute

junhui_96: i know

junhui_96: but stop plz

xu_minghao: no

junhui_96: you’re literally the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) emoticon right now

xu_minghao: that’s because i’m thinking about what i’m going to do to you tonight

junhui_96: MINGHAO

junhui_96: DONT LEAVE ME ON READ

junhui_96: ALSO STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT

junhui_96: i aint complaining tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated! i finally think i know where this story is going


	23. not enough attention and now discussing kinks? junhui is shaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (honestly, junhui has thought about minghao in that way but to have it initiated in person makes him so embarrassed)

ever since they kissed, minghao’s been nothing but clingy. it was adorable. it also left the two boys bed ridden.

minghao had no interest exploring china when he had the prince of china in bed with him. 

“hey, stop calling me the prince of china,” junhui says. minghao immediately blocks his phone screen from where he was texting friends about junhui, addressing him as the prince of china. “uh, no. you are one.” minghao replies, finishing the text out of junhui’s view and pressing send.

“you haven’t given me any attention since you started texting,” junhui says in more of a whine. usually minghao would be in this position, but junhui is bored of watching him text. minghao drops his phone. “i’m sorry, you know i’m just bragging to people about you.” minghao wiggles his eyebrows and junhui rolls his eyes.

curse xu minghao.

minghao comes back to the bed where junhui is, cuddling up next to the older boy and they share a soft kiss. junhui still gets butterflies and he’s pretty sure he’s grinning dopey.

“you’re so cute, stop making that face,” minghao groans and junhui pouts. “don’t you want to see me happy?” he whines and minghao laughs. “always, babe.”

junhui grins at the pet name, feeling himself get giddy but restrains himself. minghao wraps his arms around junhui’s neck, pulling the boy close into a very tight hug that leaves him groaning and gasping for breath.

they immediately start wrestling on the bed, screaming and laughing as minghao holds junhui in a choke hold but not tight enough to actually hurt him.

“i’m dying,,” junhui gasps before pretending to fall into a lump on top of minghao who groans. they lay like that for a while; junhui pretending to be dead on top of minghao who heaves. then fingers are inserted into junhui’s mouth.

he splutters and nearly tumbles off the bed as minghao laughs.

“that’s gross!” junhui complains, smacking his lips together as the taste of dry skin on his tongue becomes more tingly. minghao chuckles, rolling on his stomach next to junhui who’s on his back.

“it’s supposed to be kinky,” minghao says. junhui narrows his eyes at him. “you have some weird kinks.” he says.

“c’mon. that’s not entirely weird! at least i don’t have a foot fetish.”

“that’s a fetish, not a kink.”

“aren’t they the same thing?”

“not sure. maybe we’re offending a whole subculture of fetishers and kinkers.”

“well.. tell me one of your kinks.” minghao says, as serious as he could be (which wasn’t a lot). junhui becomes flustered anyways. 

“uh. no? i don’t think i have any,” he argues. minghao rolls his eyes. “come on, tell me!”

“not if you tell me one of yours first,” junhui snorts. he’s honestly not sure if he has any kinks. this conversation was very awkward and he kind of wanted to end it.

“rough sex.”

if junhui was drinking something, he’s pretty sure he’d spat it everywhere.

he’s so embarrassed just hearing the word sex and minghao looks so sly that junhui just wants to scream.

but the thought of minghao having rough sex with other people makes junhui envious, but he’s in no place to say anything since he’s literally still a virgin by choice (he’s had girlfriends and boyfriends, he’s just never gone far with any of them before they broke up).

“and praise kink. oh my god, the thought of giving or receiving praises during or after sex just really........ excites me.” minghao exclaims. junhui stiffens because oh my god.

“hey. now tell me yours. i know i told you two, but one from you will suffice.” minghao adds, looking at junhui with an expression that leaves the older putty in his hands.

“i-i can’t,” junhui stutters, deciding to be honest and open because he thinks that’s how relationships work (also, all his past relationships ended badly). “why not?” minghao asks.

junhui rolls over and shoves his face into his pillow.

“becausei’mafuckingvirginokay?”

minghao starts laughing. junhui shrivels away.

“r-really? you’re older then me! and you still never had sex?” minghao wipes away stray tears.

“yespleasestopbullyingmeaboutitimavirginbychoice”

“really? what made you be one for so long?” minghao asks. junhui wonders just how he could decipher his sentences when he could barely understand himself.

“i just,” junhui lifts his face from the pillow but doesn’t look anywhere near minghao. “i just never found the right person, okay?” he mumbles. “and like. it’s kind of serious to me but at the same time it’s not. as long as me and my partner have a respectful relationship, i’m fine with it. but that’s just not really happening for me.”

minghao is silent and junhui dies in embarrassment. his heart is racing way too fast for a monday evening.

“do we have a respectful relationship?” minghao asks and without hesitation junhui nods. “of course we do. you’re one of my closest friends.”

“t-then maybe i can help you.” minghao suggests, cheeks heating up. junhui feels his entire body heat up.

(honestly, junhui has thought about minghao in that way but to have it initiated in person makes him so embarrassed)

it’s not a bad idea. he respects minghao, and he assumes (hopes) it’s mutual. minghao must really like him as much as junhui likes him, why else would he come all the way to china from america for him? he’s pretty sure he likes minghao (if it wasn’t obvious), but maybe even more since meeting in person.

“o-okay.” junhui accepts minghao’s offer after a silent debate in his head. minghao smiles softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me update faster! :D


	24. fiLLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OBVIOUSLY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo lmao, does anyone want actual smut? i don't want to like. ruin things? like the fluffy innocent-ness of this fic, i mean, they're already getting pretty spicy u know ;)
> 
> but if i get 10 comments from ppl saying yes, then the next chapter is going to be Smut. :) 
> 
> but if i get 6 comments saying no, then there's not gonna be any written smut (it will be implied tho bc imagine backing out when they've already gone this far lmao)

"you were lying to me? right in front of my salad?" minghao says, completely betrayed.

"no, i'm just not sure. i mean - it's scary!" junhui argues.

"no it's not. getting dicked up the ass isn't scary, you're just scared it's going to hurt."

"OBVIOUSLY!"

"then you can be on top."

"t-top?"

"yeah. you can top me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"o-okay."


	25. xu minghao is a dominant bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “um that’s vile to hear................. let me do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! finals are donE and so is the progress of this chaptEr! i hate uni this would’ve been done ages ago lmao

“don’t be scared.” minghao says gently as they sit across each other on the bed.

“i’m not.” junhui argues quite pathetically.

“then why are your hands shaking?” minghao asks.

“because i’m scared.”

it’s been a few hours since their.......... agreement. junhui was nervous okay? and minghao kept telling him to not be, but it’s not like he could because his nervousness equals awkwardness and he just wants to. do it. but he’s awkward.

because he’s a hormonal young man but he also has feelings and right now they’re all over the place.

minghao wasn’t rushing him or coaxing him to do the deed, he was just saying there’s nothing to be scared about while keeping his hands to himself. junhui bit his lip.

minghao had a look in his eye that junhui couldn’t explain. it made his stomach heat up.

“okay. okay. you’re right. i’m just - nervous. but i want to do it if you really want to,” junhui mumbles. his cheeks feel so hot right now. minghao laughs. “you think i really want this? like in the way where i’m unable to control myself or is desperate? oh junhui, please enlighten me with your almighty dic-“

“okay! that’s not what i meant!” junhui flushes furiously into his hands. minghao laughs again. “okay. but you sure you want to.. really do it now?” minghao asks, eyes wide in question. junhui nearly slips up.

“uh yes. yeah. i may sound uncertain, but i’m 100% sure, minghao. i like, trust you, okay? okay! yeah, i’m giving consent. anyway, um, so how should we start -“

junhui is silenced by a warm pair of lips on his own. minghao’s hands instantly reach up to cup his jaw, holding the older boy in place who flushes and kisses back because damn this is nice.

junhui feels his heart race when minghao comes closer, spreading his legs on each side of junhui’s hips so he’s practically on the older boy’s lap now. junhui’s hands find purchase on minghao’s hips and this action makes the younger boy more wild.

the kiss deepens drastically. minghao’s fingernails are scratching against junhui’s neck.

junhui feels warm. his heart is racing erratically and he’s pretty sure time is going by a lot faster then he would like because now he’s laying on the bed shirtless with an equally shirtless minghao above him.

their lips separate, junhui gasps as minghao kisses down his neck and creates marks on his collarbones, feeling his stomach pool in hotness. he’s so worked up right now.

“gege, can i touch?” minghao asks softly, hands ghosting over junhui’s crotch. junhui splutters and heaves as he nods furiously, his entire chest as red as the newly blooming hickies on his neck.

minghao slips his hand under junhui’s sweats and underwear, going straight for skin on skin that has junhui shaking and spluttering incoherent words.

it feels so good when minghao begins to jerk him and he’s so inexperienced that junhui nearly releases and it’s only been a few seconds. it’s embarrassing when he reaches down to force minghao’s hand to stop for a moment, gut uncoiling slowly as minghao chuckles.

“you’re so cute, junhui,” minghao drawls and junhui flushes as he finally lets go of minghao’s wrist. “you’re so easy to get off, you’ve been so pure your whole life. i feel good knowing your first time is with me, don’t you?” minghao says, eyes dark as junhui nearly chokes. but he nods, tongue feeling too loose to use properly.

minghao lets go of junhui, pulling his hand out and instead grabs the waist band of his sweats, pulling them down in a quick movement. junhui flushes even more in embarrassment but not enough to cover himself up (he was pretty confident with himself down there. as far as he knew, he was one of those rare asian guys who had a big nose).

minghao then takes off his pants and junhui tries to peak but minghao already crawling up onto of him.

“gege, can you reach in your nightstand and bring the small bottle?” minghao asks as innocently as he could while straddling a naked junhui while being equally nude.

junhui becomes flustered but does as he’s told, shifting on the bed and reaching into his night stand, feeling a small bottle that was never there before. he pulls it out and reads the packaging.

he flushes furiously.

curse minghao for planting lube in his nightstand like he knew this was going to happen (maybe it was planned - junhui doesn’t know!)

minghao takes the bottle, snapping the cap open as he straightens up on top of junhui. junhui looks down and sees their crotches are nearly touching and that image alone has his gut twisting hotly.

“do you want to prep me or should i do it myself?” minghao asks as he pours lube onto the pads of his fingertips. junhui is a bit confused.

“prep?”

“oh. it’s when you stretch your, you know. your asshole so you can painlessly take a dick or two.”

“um that’s vile to hear................. let me do it.”

junhui’s fingers are coated with slippery liquid from minghao’s hand, minghao moving forwards to rest up on junhui’s stomach. minghao doesn’t look nervous as junhui probably did. 

minghao brought junhui’s hand to his backside, leading the slicked fingers to his entrance and let go before they could touch in order to give junhui more control. but junhui stopped mid air when minghao let go.

“c’mon, do it already,” minghao says, leaning forwards a bit, one hand on the bed beside junhui’s shoulder. junhui’s brain clicked and he proceeded with the intentions.

he reached his other hand around, cupping the soft skin of minghao’s ass as his lubed hand planted itself right on top of where they were supposed to go. minghao shivers. junhui curiously circles the shape lightly.

he pushes a finger in and minghao groans, chest heating up. junhui looks up at minghao’s expression, surprised to see the younger boy already looking down at him.

“put more in, gege, i can handle it.” minghao mutters, his breath feeling hot against junhui’s neck that the older boy shivers. junhui experimentally wiggles his finger inside of the tight heat. he wonders if minghao could really take this when it felt like his finger was suffocating.

but he’s already pushing a second finger in, minghao grabbing at his biceps, nails digging into skin as he lustfully bites his lip to silence his sounds. junhui wiggles both fingers around, slightly getting the gist of what he was supposed to do in order to prep his lover comfortably.

“oh my god oh my god oh my god,” minghao groans, he digs his fingernails into junhui’s shoulders. junhui bites his lip as he continues with his task until minghao grips his wrist. “j-just, okay, i-i’m ready.”

junhui’s heart suddenly begins to beat even faster as minghao pulls on his wrist, drawing his fingers free from inside of him. he could feel his stomach tighten with both arousal and nerves and minghao tilts his head up with his fingers and presses their lips together softly, junhui chasing his lips when minghao pulls away.

“i’ll show you the way.” minghao promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be actual smut, i just didn’t want a whole long chapter so srry! next chapter be posted in a few hours!!!!!!
> 
> thx for all ur kind comments :,) ily all <3


	26. nut after nut after nut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i can’t believe you nut inside of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve had this chapter written long ago it just felt so. wrong to post it. but i wanted to update. i haven’t written any chapters after this one but they’ll come soon. i won’t give up on this fic, it’s my baby.
> 
> thank you so much for your understanding and patience.

“hurry up,”

“shut up, i can’t focus,”

“just - put it in,”

“okay SHUT UP!”

minghao grins devilishly, eyes dark as junhui flushed in embarrassment. his heart is beating too fast and he can’t tell if it’s nerves or the fact that he’s literally about to nut. minghao isn’t helping.

“can i sit on it?” minghao asks.

“i said this like ten times in three minutes: shut up.”

junhui is ready, he’s prepared and even fucking broke two condoms trying to put them on himself but not knowing how. minghao is ready and whiny and by now he’s trolling junhui.

minghao is laying on the bed, legs spread and junhui is between them. they’ve changed positions three times and junhui is still nervous.

“maybe i should go on my knees, it’ll be easier,” minghao suggests as junhui awkwardly observes his lower body. “but i want to see your face.” junhui frowns.

“kinky ;)” minghao says.

junhui splutters but regains himself.

minghao sighs and lifts his legs up, holding the back of his knees. the sight makes junhui flush heavily.

“hey, don’t give me that look. you’re next.” minghao threatens. junhui’s stomach does a flip.

junhui shakes his head from minghao’s threat, reaching down to grab ahold of himself, inching closer to minghao.

minghao’s countless taunts have made the nervousness within junhui dissipate slightly, he’s more lacking knowledge then nerves now. he doesn’t know anything about gay sex other then it’s two guys. he’s only just learning that positions between a man and a women aren’t always comfortable between a man and a man. or that you need lots of lube. or that you need to prep your lover.

junhui lacks basic sex knowledge and is the most pathetic virgin in china.

junhui presses his tip against minghao’s entrance. minghao’s gaze is locked on the action rather then junhui’s face and junhui is grateful because he’s pretty sure he just made a nut face once he pushed in very slightly.

it’s really tight. minghao is really tight.

junhui was informed that men are tighter then women, obviously, because it’s an asshole and men weren’t made to take anything up there but hey, EVOLUTION, or as minghao shamelessly said.

minghao makes a little sound when junhui pushes deeper in, between a whine and a moan. it’s a sound junhui’s never heard minghao make and he’s pretty sure it’s a noise he wants to hear often.

“jesus, fuck. you certainly feel bigger then you look.” minghao throws his head back into the pillows.

“i think i’m offended?” junhui asks, gripping the back on minghao’s thighs as leverage as he is finally inside of him fully.

his body is hot and tingly. it’s too tight to feel pleasurable at the moment, junhui observes, but he can feel his sensations coming when he rolls his hips and minghao CHOKES.

“hey hey hey, wait for like two seconds -“

“one, two-“

“hEY.”

junhui laughs. minghao pouts.

“don’t laugh when you’re inside my ass. i can feel your laughter inside of me.” minghao grimaces.

“please never say that ever again.”

after a minute of whispered insults, junhui experimentally pulls out and shoves back in, electricity shooting through his veins as minghao jolts and gasps.

“okay?” junhui asks, a bit breathless.

“i am not going to say ‘okay’ like we’re in the fault in our stars-“

junhui begins to regularly thrust, cutting minghao off as the younger boy whines and grips onto junhui’s shoulders. junhui may be a pathetic virgin but at least he knows how to fucking have sex.

junhui grips minghao’s hips as the younger bounces with every thrust, babbled noises leaving his lips.

junhui is panting as his nerves violently tingle. they keep this pace for a while, minghao’s fingernails dig into junhui’s skin when he hits the right spot, constantly spewing nonsense as junhui chases pleasure.

“i’m boutta nut,” junhui says. “can i come inside?”

minghao whines but nods his head.

junhui leans down and attaches his lips onto minghao’s neck, kissing and sucking the skin as his nerves heighten and stomach coil and he’s coming, groaning lowly as minghao pants.

junhui empties himself harder then he’s ever had. minghao shivers, reaching down between his legs to finish himself off as junhui sucks hickies onto his neck. he comes with a soft moan, clenching around junhui who splutters.

“i can’t believe you nut inside of me.” minghao says after a few minutes of heavy breathing and coming down from their highs.

“i can’t believe you let this virgin ass boy nut inside of you.” junhui responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you guys see director’s cut? the previews looks great, i’ve already preordered both copies!


	27. ping ping who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xu_minghao: i know, junnie has to be the ugliest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of missed just texting chapters, which is how this fic started and was supposed to mainly based on, so here’s a soft update
> 
> ;$

xu_minghao: hey

xu_minghao: hey

xu_minghao: HEY

junhui_96: i’m in class

xu_minghao: i know

xu_minghao: but

xu_minghao: i’m bored

junhui_96: i can’t do anything about it

xu_minghao: you can like

xu_minghao: not go to class and stay here with me instead

junhui_96: as tempting as that sounds i can’t 

junhui_96: my mom only agreed to you staying over if i still went to class and studied hard and i am doing what she wants like a good little chinese son

xu_minghao: WOW

xu_minghao: your mom isn’t even here

xu_minghao: she left after you left

xu_minghao: so come home

junhui_96: i cant

xu_minghao: (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ

xu_minghao: youre the worst boyfriend ever

junhui_96: hey your internet dollars might run out because you haven’t posted in days so i’m the one working to provide for our six kids now

xu_minghao: touché.

xu_minghao: real talk we have six kids and three dogs, don’t forget about ping ping, yellow and junnie

junhui_96: i’m forgetting about those dogs since you gave them ugly ass names

xu_minghao: i know, junnie has to be the ugliest

junhui_96: bye

xu_minghao: come back !!!!!

xu_minghao: we were going great

xu_minghao: i forgot i was bored

xu_minghao: ੨( ･᷄ ︵･᷅ )ｼ

xu_minghao: ( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ _ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )

xu_minghao: i’m going to nap

xu_minghao: goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (;


	28. a wholeass soft mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they once again fall into laughter and oh yes, junhui is really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheh ;)

_**xu_minghao liked your photo** _

**_xu_minghao liked your photo_ **

**_xu_minghao liked your photo_ **

junhui’s phone kept buzzing in his pocket and honestly, he couldn’t be bothered to see what antics minghao was throwing at him because 1) he was in the middle of a lecture and 2) their last conversation ended barely 3 hours ago.

**_xu_minghao commented “looking good_**

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhh i love reading your guys’ comments they make me so happy >_<
> 
> hope you’re all enjoying director’s cut and thanks mv! i know i am as my copies were delivered to me yesterday :”)


	29. “if it makes you feel better, i’ll promise to come see you again.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you can’t break that promise.” junhui says, voice slightly strained.
> 
> minghao’s eyes shine. “i won’t.”

junhui was studying on the floor only because minghao made a fort in his entire bedroom with sheets, blankets, and chairs while he was at class. it was a sight to come home and find his room a mess with minghao giggling under the mess of blankets.

it made his heart swell because what the fuck that’s so cute and minghao is so cute.

minghao was watching an american movie on his phone and junhui didn’t understand so he decided to use the time to study, bringing a lamp under the fort that just made the atmosphere even more cozy.

junhui’s never experienced this in his life, he grew up not making blanket forts because nobody did that. but it gave him a sense of nostalgia when he was about 6 years old, his mother pregnant, and how they would hide under the blankets with a flashlight and his mother would talk about his baby brother.

it was a moment junhui held close to his heart because after his brother was born, his mother stopped playing hideout under the blankets with him.

it was around 9pm now, minghao seemed to be asleep wrapped around a blanket as he hasn’t moved for ages. junhui wasn’t really tired but he thinks he should get ready for bed but didn’t want to sleep on the uncomfortable floor.

“junhui?”

oh.

junhui lifted his pen from his paper and peeked at minghao over his notebook, the younger boy turning onto his stomach and looking up at him.

“i’m bored.”

“i thought you were sleeping.” junhui says more to himself.

“i’ve been doing that all day. by the way, my sleeping schedule sucks ass.” minghao complains.

“what do you want to do?”

“i leave in three days.”

junhui blinks. has time really gone that fast? did the days really blur by? he swears minghao just got here yesterday.

junhui places his notebook on the floor and scoots over to minghao who stays in the same position.

“do you have any ideas?”

minghao bites his lip.

“not really. you’re just gone most of the day and when you come home all you do is study. it makes me sad.” minghao pouts.

junhui feels bad. minghao is a guest - minghao IS his guest. but he can’t afford a lecture from his mother. but at the same time minghao means a lot for him. he’s only here for 3 more days, after that he’s going to korea and then back to america. junhui doesn’t know the next time he’ll see minghao again.

“stop, you’re making me sad.” junhui mutters. minghao chuckles.

“if it makes you feel better, i’ll promise to come see you again.” minghao says, blinking up at junhui.

the lamp inside of the blanket fort creates dark shadows on minghao’s face; his brown eyes shining beautifully in the lamp’s yellow light. junhui feels like he’s floating.

he reaches a hand out and cups the younger boy’s face gently, softly caressing his soft cheek, minghao smiles softly.

“you can’t break that promise.” junhui says, voice slightly strained.

minghao’s eyes shine. “i won’t.”

and then their lips press together softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stopppp, i can sense this story is coming to an end soon ;(
> 
> i wanted to ask about the chapters: should i post longer ones (1k+ words) but update maybe once a week OR short chapters (500+ words) and update 2-4 times a week?


	30. “my ass fucking hurts”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit. i’m not a virgin both ways now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day ;)

“hehehe”

“huehuehuehue”

“hueheuuehehehhehue”

“hehEHHEUEHUEHE-“

“can you please shut the fuck up.”

junhui is trying to sleep because he has an early day tomorrow of classes and boring lectures but he’s planning to come home early so he and minghao could spend the rest of the day together.

“i’m sorry, i was thinking about your face.” minghao bites back.

“rude. i might double think coming home early tomorrow now since you think i’m ugly.”

“nO i’m sorry i’ll shut up now.” minghao whines, pulling the blanket over his face.

junhui rolls onto his side and pulls the blanket from minghao’s face.

it’s only midnight but junhui needs to get at least five hours of sleep to function all day. but for some reason he’s not entirely tired compared to earlier. even after cleaning up the blanket fort, he’s not exhausted.

minghao turns around and wraps himself around junhui.

“i like you.” he says.

“thanks. i like you too.” junhui responds.

minghao presses a tiny kiss to junhui’s neck, the older boy shivering slightly.

it’s been a few days since their first time. also any other physical contact. it’s not that junhui was some sex crazed maniac already, but he was easily aroused because of his Weak Man Self. minghao knew this. and he sometimes like to take advantage of it and leave junhui a mess while laughing.

but tonight he didn’t burst into laughter when junhui let out a small moan from minghao wetly kissing his neck.

“c-can we? uh.” junhui stuttered.

the subject was still sensitive for him to talk about and he got flustered easily.

“of course.” minghao says, thankfully not forcing junhui to say it because he probably would have melted into a puddle of embarrassment.

“b-but can i.. you know... be at. the...”

“do you want to bottom, junhui?” minghao asks, pulling away from junhui’s skin with a fierce look in his eye.

junhui flushed.

“don’t say it, oh my god. but yes. yes. can i?” he stuttered.

“of course. but since you’re a big fat virgin-“

“hey!”

“it’ll be painful for a while. especially if you’ve never experimented.”

“uh. not really. kind of. but a long time ago.”

minghao wiggles his eyebrows. junhui reaches to shake the younger boy out of his wits.

  
the preparation does hurt.

minghao made sure everything was wet, but when junhui shyly spread his legs after taking off his bottoms, the press of slippery fingers prodding his entrance and then slipping in was painfully uncomfortable.

but minghao went slow. junhui learned not to clench because it made things impossible, he learned to relax as minghao worked his long thin fingers in and out of him.

“how does it feel?” minghao asks after inserting the third finger.

“don’t ask questions like that!” junhui bashfully retorts.

“i’m serious! i know how it feels for me, but how does it feel for you?”

truthfully, a bit weird. he feels like he’s using the bathroom.

but minghao curls his fingers inside of him and something about that movement makes junhui jolt and writhe.

“oh my god.”

“found it.” minghao smirks.

he presses the spot again and junhui seriously might explode as pleasure suddenly strikes him in his gut and veins.

“are you ready?” minghao asks, gently massaging the area that has junhui shaking and soft pants leaving his lips.

“yes. yes please.”

minghao doesn’t hesitate. he’s lubing himself up and positioning himself between junhui’s legs, the older holding them up for better access. his heart is beating so fast as minghao presses his tip against his entrance.

when minghao breaches muscle, junhui is whining. minghao is not big but he’s not small either. he’s thicker than junhui but the older has more length. it’s still good. especially when minghao circles his hips and junhui could feel everything. he’s suddenly shook.

_oh shit. i’m not a virgin both ways now._

his skin feels hot and his nerves are spiking. minghao stays still for a while and junhui’s grateful because he might’ve split in half if he didn’t.

junhui wraps his long legs around minghao’s waist, running his hands up and down the younger boy’s body. minghao is looking at him like he’s so fragile and junhui’s not sure how to feel but everything is so intimate and beautiful.

“move. please.”

and so minghao does.

he starts with slow thrusts that have junhui gasping. it feels so weird yet so good.

“oh my god. i might nut.”

of course minghao and his odd word choices.

“can i do it inside of you?”

junhui nods. since minghao let him do that, it was only fair to return the favour.

minghao begins to pace his thrusts faster, gripping onto junhui’s hair and the older groans when he is forced to look up at minghao. their lips connect messily - nothing is sweet and intimate about it, it’s dirty and needy and junhui soaks up his minghao could be both when he wanted to.

junhui arches his back when minghao jabs that spot inside of him, breaking away from the kiss to gasp.

“oh my god oh my god.”

minghao understands and aims in the same spot. junhui is a quivering, incoherent mess of moans, nails scratching into minghao’s skin.

junhui comes by surprise. it’s so different coming from stimulation in a place he’s never felt before then from the penis, and it’s so different that he couldn’t understand what he was feeling until he was leaving white streaks between their bodies. he moans and bites his lip, overstimulation coming down upon him as minghao continued to use him.

he’s shaking by the time minghao finally comes.

minghao groans, draping himself over junhui’s body and placing gentle kisses on his neck. junhui takes a while a come down from his high but when he does, his ass hurts.

“oh my god.”

“what? what’s wrong?” minghao asks, pushing himself up and slowly pulling out.

junhui could feel wetness between his legs, could feel it dripping down onto the sheets.

how nice.

“my ass fucking hurts.”

minghao bursts into laughter and junhui figures it would be best to drop dead to hide away from this embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks got it’s first win and minghao got his first nut inside of junhui ! bless


	31. anything can happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “the future is pretty far. we’re both still young to be certain what we want to do. we don’t know what’s going to happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mr. xu minghao has an instagram!!! i screamed!!!!!!!! now junhui needs one and this fic would be 10x better :”)
> 
> also, i’m upset he didn’t make his user xu_minghao but xuminghao_o instead :”(

junhui got home early today.

because he promised to spend the day with minghao. and minghao wanted to go downtown again like the first day.

so junhui barely had time to change from university attire to everyday where because minghao was so excited and was already ready when junhui came home. so 12 minutes after arriving home, at 4:16, junhao left.

“wow, i almost forgot how polluted china is.” minghao say as he pulls his mask up to cover his nose. junhui does the same.

“tragic.” junhui comments.

the walk to the subway is fast, minghao talking about the dog cafe and how he wants to see the dogs one last time before he leaves in two days. they board the cart for downtown and it’s pretty crowded for being 4pm on a thursday, but then again the streets are almost always busy.

minghao had his expensive camera around his neck and was recording junhui’s face - or at least he seemed to be.

now junhui wasn’t camera shy - he knew he was pretty handsome! but he felt like he looked a bit. wrong today. maybe because he only had 12 minutes to get ready.

he choked on his shy laughter and shielded his face from minghao’s lense.

the younger boy cooed.

“aw. junnie is shy.” minghao says, then proceeding to zoom in and out of junhui’s flustered face.

“minghao, stop!” junhui complains. he was shy about looking not presentable on camera but now that minghao called him out for it, he felt even more embarrassed.

minghao only laughed and turned the camera low before turning it off and putting the lensecap over the lense.

minghao moved closer to junhui where they stood against the back of the subway because all the seats were taken. he folds himself easily to junhui’s side, resting his chin on junhui’s shoulder and wrapping a single arm around the small of his back.

the action is not uncommon as minghao is shamelessly a skinshipful person. junhui got used to being touched all the time.

they stayed like that for the rest of the ride, making little jokes about the people on the cart and the lives they lived until they reached their destination and got off.

they walked upstairs to ground level and was hit with china’s nighttime (it was almost 5 and the sun still set early from winter just a couple months back), streetlights more prominent than the colour of the sky, people having a good time rather than walking miserably to and from work.

“i’m hungry.” minghao says.

okay. so they start at an easy restaurant. the restaurant they walk into is close, they literally walked into the first one they saw. the food is fast prepared but very tasty.

junhui sat across minghao, the younger boy filming his meal and then showing the outside of the restaurant where many people walked by.

“why are you recording so much?” junhui asks.

“oh, i’m making a vlog! for my youtube channel. it’s been dead for a few months so i thought this day would help revive it.” minghao informs, zooming up into junhui’s face who coughs and nearly chokes.

minghao laughs and and unwraps the camera strap from his neck, placing the camera on the table, the lense facing him, and then began to eat. junhui thought it was weird to film yourself eat but he remembered those eating podcasts and how popular they were across asia so he let it go.

the food was good, the conversation was minimal because they were too busy scarfing it down. minghao paid with his internet money because junhui was sure he only had a few thousand yen in his bank account.

they tipped their server and left the restaurant. minghao proceeded to film the tall buildings and shining lights, junhui watched curiously.

he knew minghao liked photography and was into film making. it was part of a conversation they had over the screen months ago. minghao actually wanted to go to college or university for photography and film making

it seemed like they walked for a long time, but it was actually fun because minghao was a great person who made any situation fun to be in.

a couple hours passed of window shopping, filming, talking side by side, and of course, photoshoots for minghao’s page. both boys stopped at a cafe, sadly not a themed one.

they ordered hot drinks because it was getting a bit cold outside as the sun disappeared completely.

they sat down away from the people and once they received their drinks, they began talking.

“who’s your friend in korea again?” junhui asks. he’s pretty sure minghao mentioned a name but he forgot it if he did. he was also pretty sure he stalked his page at least once. junhui was curious to hear from minghao in person.

“his name is kim mingyu. well, the one who’s letting me stay at his place. we’re going to meet up with other friends. i don’t really know what’s going to happen, it’s always unpredictable when i go there.” minghao says with a laugh.

“but it’s great. they’re great people. mingyu’s actually planning to move to america and we might go to the same college out there.”

this is new information. minghao mentioned college but he never mentioned possibly attending with one of his korean friends.

“really? that’s so cool. i hear america colleges have tons of frat parties. way more fun then asian colleges, for sure.” junhui says. he’s a bit envious that people can just leave their countries for college but then again he would miss his family if he were to do that (not to mention he has zero bank).

“yeah. honestly, it makes me excited to try go to college, but i don’t think it’ll happen anytime soon. i was a bad high school student. may grades were horrible. that and i’m still uncertain of what i really want to do with my life.” minghao adds.

junhui nods in understanding because, well, he understands. it took him a while to adjust to college, especially for a subject he was pressured to take from his mother. and minghao had mentioned many times that his grades in high school were what held him back from applying to colleges. junhui thinks he could get entry into small colleges and build his way up but minghao likes to start off big.

junhui can’t change that.

junhui is pretty sure he wants to become a dancer more than be a law student.

but his mother would never support him or would he be able to even practice because of how expensive fees are. law school already drained his great grandparents’ inherits they left him.

“the future is pretty far. we’re both still young to be certain what we want to do. we don’t know what’s going to happen.” minghao adds to his last statement and sips his drink. junhui can’t agree more.

junhui could become a dancer and minghao could become a photographer. nothing has to stay the same as it is now. anything can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to the shinee concert last night and i’m so fucking proud. they are so strong. 5hinee forever.


	32. pink tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their eyes connect and junhui smiles.
> 
> “you look really pretty.” he says.
> 
> “stop being such a cliche.” minghao responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude what thefuck mingyu has an instagram too?!?!?! JUNHUI NEEDS ONE I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL PLEDIS GIVES HIM ONE THEN THIS FUCKING FAN FIC WOULD BE REAL

there wasn’t much else to do.

minghao didn’t like shopping in stores and held only one bag from their previous window shopping antics. they also finished eating once again and the streets calmed down just a bit compared to earlier.

it was only a quarter to 8.

“is there any way we can go up to a building’s roof?” minghao asks, looking up at the tall buildings.

“there is a tower for skywatching, it closes at 9. we could go there now if we want to hang out around there since it’ll take a while to get there from where we are.” junhui informs.

it’s a tower he’s never visited much because it was more for tourists. he has went a few times in the past with friends but it wasn’t anything special. just a tower overlooking the city.

“yeah! let’s go then! where is it?” minghao is suddenly excited.

“we have to take a tram unless you want to walk for half an hour.”

“ew no. where’s the nearest tram stop?”

the two boys walk to the tram stop that would take them to the tower and wait. there’s no one at the stop but people continue walking by. minghao is showing junhui a video of his friends in korea hanging out on his phone when the tram arrives.

the cart is not full so minghao and junhui are able to sit down for the whole ride.

minghao shows junhui more videos of his friends. the atmosphere is definitely warm and friendly, at least in the videos. the camera rarely pans up to faces so junhui doesn’t know how they look (not that he would anyways).

“it was my friend mingyu’s birthday earlier this month. i sent him this teddy bear. isn’t it cute?” minghao shows a picture of a small brown teddy bear with black beaded eyes and a heart embroidered on the chest. then swipes to the next picture of a familiar face posing with the bear.

it’s mingyu. junhui does think the bear is cute.

“yeah it is. where’d you get it?” he asks.

minghao is still looking at the picture of mingyu with his gift. there’s softness in his expression and for a moment junhui doesn’t understand what he feels.

“just a small boutique in america.” minghao says, closing the app and opening up his page instead.

junhui nods. he can’t help but feel icky even though he shouldn’t. his birthday isn’t even until june, maybe minghao will give him a cute gift too. 

“woah, i gained 1,000 followers from my last post from today. it’s apparently very popular, even more then my photo with you!” minghao expresses with disbelief.

it’s just a simple photo of minghao looking like his edgy stylish self in front of graffiti. the second photo minghao is referring to is one of junhui and him looking very... seductive. it’s a posed shot, of course, and minghao told him to look at the camera like he was about to nut.

“of course, since our selfie got popular for being homosexually sexual and you haven’t posted since, people have been waiting for your next post.” junhui suggests.

“damn, you right.”

the tram reaches their stop a few minutes later and minghao gasps at the sight of the tall tower glowing a bright pink at the top.

“it looks so cool!” he says. junhui laughs at his cuteness.

there’s not a lot of people around so junhui leads minghao inside. there’s a few people at the gift shop, the coffee shop, and even a few security wandering the premises but the door leading to the stairs and elevator is still open.

junhui walks over and points to either.

“don’t even ask,” minghao says as he presses the button for the elevator. “i may be beautifully toned but that doesn’t mean i’m fit in any way.”

junhui laughs.

the elevator opens and it’s empty as they walk inside. nobody is behind them so they close the door.

the back of the elevator is glass and minghao watches the scene as they go higher and higher in the air.

“wah! this must be at least 200 feet! it’s so high!” minghao says in excitement.

junhui thinks he looks like a child by his expression and it’s cute.

they reach the top after a short ride and minghao is excited that he almost drops his camera he was holding to record the event.

the door to the skywalk is open and junhui leads minghao. the wind immediately nips at their cheeks and noses, dusting them pink. the lights are also pink, casting everything a soft pink, but overhead is a overall view of the city.

minghao is gasping and aw’ing the sight as he records with his camera.

junhui can’t help but stare at the younger boy. he truly is beautiful, the pink light giving him an ethereal glow. minghao turns from where he was recording the city to junhui, zooming the camera up on junhui’s face.

it seems like he’s noticed the seriousness in junhui’s thoughtful expression because his camera is lowering and he’s looking up at junhui.

their eyes connect and junhui smiles.

“you look really pretty.” he says.

“stop being such a cliche.” minghao responds.

junhui replies by grabbing the younger boy and pulling him close, eliciting a gasp from minghao before it’s silenced by their lips pressing together rather softly.

minghao sighs comfortably, his hand reaching up to junhui’s that rested on his jaw, their fingers brushing together softly.

junhui feels complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :”)


	33. morning kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you remember that? i said that once, i didn’t think you’d actually pay attention to that. you actually listened to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i already say that gyuhao’s ig killed me because it did

junhui is curled up next to minghao.

the younger boy is typing out various emails as being an online icon comes with a lot of sponsorship requests and other things that junhui didn’t know came with being famous online.

they spent the whole evening together and by 11pm, they were home and in bed very quickly. junhui was sleepy but minghao said he should finish his errands so he won’t be stuck doing them all day tomorrow.

junhui’s vision was unclear because of fatigue washing over him. all he heard was the typing of the laptop and the bright screen facing his way as he felt himself slumping even more and more against minghao who didn’t mind at all.

“junhui, if you’re tired, you should just sleep. i’m almost done, i’m here anyways.” minghao says softly.

junhui shakes his head.

“no. not the same. i’ll wait.” he mumbles. his grip around minghao’s waist tightens and he hears the younger boy chuckle and mutter something.

junhui’s pretty sure he did fall asleep in the end because it seems really quick that minghao is closing the laptop and forcing junhui to lay down properly with him. junhui immediately cuddles into minghao’s side as the young sighs softly.

“what will i ever do with you, wen junhui.”

 

 

when junhui wakes up, minghao is gone.

he hears the shower running so he assumes it’s him. today is friday and junhui doesn’t have classes today (he actually has only one class but it was a lecture and he’s sure it wouldn’t hurt to miss one).

it’s something he’s been waiting for all week.

junhui struggles to wake up properly because he’s so tired. he’s sure it’s 6am, his body always wakes him up at this time. but since he knows he doesn’t have to wake up, it weighs him down onto his comfy bed and he curls up into himself.

junhui must’ve fallen back asleep because he feels a cold but soft body press against his own. his eyes peel open and he rolls over.

minghao is smiling above him. his red hair is damp and also fading drastically but junhui still thinks it looks good.

“good morning. so strange to say that to you because you’re always gone before i wake up.” minghao teases softly.

junhui, half-conscious, pouts and stretches his arms.

minghao smiles adoringly at him.

“no. yeah, you sleep long.” junhui yawns.

his mind is still groggy but he’s coming to his complete senses.

“can we go to the salon today?” minghao asks.

junhui blinks.

“i want to get my hair cut. i think i want to dye is back to black. i miss my natural hair.” minghao says with a sigh.

junhui reaches up to run a hand through minghao’s damp soft hair. it has gotten drastically long since they first began talking. he no longer had an undercut but was borderline becoming a hill billy with his red mullet.

“i agree with the hair cut. but i thought you wanted to go blonde next?” junhui asks.

minghao blinks. then smiles.

“you remember that? i said that once, i didn’t think you’d actually pay attention to that. you actually listened to me.”

“of course i would. i like listening to whatever you have to say.”

minghao leans down to softly kiss junhui who kisses back just as softly.

his heart is about to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can’t believe svt are debuting in japan? like that’s really big guys!! i’m so happy :”)
> 
>  
> 
> also if you guys want to help, i’m writing a new fan fiction. it’s going to be a one shot so i can have it posted up all at once bc i obviously can’t keep up with fan fictions lol
> 
> i just want to know if anyone had opinions about possible pairings. jihoon is the main character. i already wrote 10k words but the love interest is still indecipherable for me, i’m still unsure myself lol. you can vote on my twitter poll here :
> 
> https://twitter.com/jjigyu/status/966790431999602689
> 
> also a small summary of what the fic’s going to be is written under that tweet as well. the poll is only up for 24 hours :)


	34. ew feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “well... i’m. bad? at relationships? m-my past ones. they ended horribly.” minghao stutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry about the super late update! over a month :(
> 
> i was super busy with university and my mental health, i hope u can understand :(
> 
> also, mingyu has an ig too? whack!

xu_minghao: hi

junhui_96: hi

junhui glances up from his phone. minghao is already staring at him from where they sit across from each other in a restaurant. minghao smiles and junhui puts his phone down, feeling himself heat up.

“can you pay attention to me?” junhui whines.

minghao obviously zooms up on junhui’s face, his eyes flickering from his camera to junhui’s.

“i am. haven’t you noticed that i was recording you more then the scenery? because i never want to forget your small habits when i leave.”

okay. junhui wasn’t expecting that at all.

he feels his heart flutter stupidly and he hides behind his hands as he whines and makes odd noises that make minghao giggle.

their dinner was finished a few minutes earlier which explained why minghao picked up with camera again. junhui simply liked teasing him.

“why are you such a cliche.” junhui mumbles.

“hey. you bring out the cliche in me. it’s not my fault your eyes remind me of the stars and kissing you makes fireworks explode around us.” minghao says more as a joke then seriousness which makes junhui laugh even more.

“what will i ever do with you, xu minghao.”

 

 

they’re walking home after a late night downtown. they were coming back from having a couple of drinks at a pub, nothing too serious that impaired either of them. they just had some good laughs and felt rather tipsy.

it’s saturday night. or early sunday morning as the time was after 00:00 already. minghao is leaving tomorrow morning. junhui doesn’t want this to end.

but life has to go on.

minghao is going back to america after his small trip to korea. junhui will be back to focusing solely on his studies since timezones are a Thing. junhui and minghao will cease until they meet again.

and it makes junhui sad. he wishes minghao could stay.

“what are you thinking about?” minghao asks, squeezing junhui’s hand. junhui ultimately tightens his hold on minghao, wishing he didn’t have to let go. “you’ve been quiet since we got off the tram.”

“i’m just....... upset.” junhui admits. he usually wouldn’t have admit anything, just say he’s tired or something because talking about feelings is scary and talking about them with another person is so unpredictable. but the alcohol swooshing in his veins make him feel much more open.

“you’re leaving tomorrow. and this has been the best week of my life,” junhui says, feeling his face warm up. minghao moves closer to junhui but they continue walking down the street. “and i’m just sad that you’re leaving. i don’t want this week to end. i want to see you everyday.”

junhui feels weirdly vulnerable right now. also very emotional. he feels like he might cry (okay that he can blame on the alcohol!).

“junhui...... we’ll see each other again. i’ll come visit as often as i can, i really wish i can stay with you. you......... you make me think i can actually become a better person.” minghao admits the last part very quiet that junhui almost misses it. they don’t talk anymore after that because they’ve reached junhui’s house.

once inside, minghao darts off to the shower. junhui sighs.

he can’t tell if minghao is upset or just really wanted to shower. he decides not to press right now and just get changed into pyjamas. usually he’d shower after a night out. but he’s tired and sad.

junhui slips into bed after stripping down and changing completely into new underwear and a t shirt bc even though he’s not in the mood to shower, he does hate wearing the same clothes he’s been wearing all day. as weird as that was.

a few minutes of laying in the dark and almost falling asleep with a sad heart, minghao quietly steps into the bedroom. the bed dips and junhui is awakened.

junhui is curious as to what minghao meant.

he waits until minghao gets comfortable, which doesn’t take long. then the two boys are laying in bed together but not cuddling like they usually would. there’s no tension. none at all actually.

junhui decides to ask now.

“minghao?”

he gets a small sound as a reply.

“what did you mean earlier? about the becoming a better person part.”

it’s silent for a while. junhui is a bit worried about what minghao might say. it must be a big deal since minghao can’t find the proper words to say.

“well... i’m. bad? at relationships? m-my past ones. they ended horribly.” minghao stutters. junhui is still wondering what he means, but he kind of understands.

“but it was because of me.”

oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooohhhHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: jjigyu
> 
> ©wooschi copyright  
> do not repost this fic on any other platform, do not copy and paste part of my work without permission, and if granted permission, give proper credit (author, work title, original platform it’s posted on, in this case it’s ao3 and only ever will be on this website)  
> or legal action will be taken :)  
> have a good day!


End file.
